<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So That I Wouldn’t Break by RyvenDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325715">So That I Wouldn’t Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyvenDream/pseuds/RyvenDream'>RyvenDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deathly Loneliness [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Everyone needs a hug her, M/M, Memory Loss, Midoriya Inko Needs a Hug, Mirio Kirishima and Todoroki are brothers, Scars, Temporary Amnesia, Todoroki is link, hes Hestu, hisashi was a bad dad, its a happy ending i swear, midoriya is zelda, mirio and Kirishima are there because I want them there to support todoroki, she tried her best, tenko is good, they also share 1 braincell, they need help, they share the same pain, yagi is the great deku tree</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyvenDream/pseuds/RyvenDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Togata and Kirishima felt the rumble in the ground before they saw the Divine Beast. They watched it's trek towards Gerudo Canyon's mountains, Naboris mounting the walls before taking aim. </p><p>Locking its gaze towards Hyrule Castle, a red beam of light shot from its tusks. </p><p>Togata looked to Kirishima as the red-head spoke “Man. I will never get tired of seeing that.”</p><p>The blond nodded in agreement as the two left the Bazaar and went to look for their chosen knight.<br/>——<br/>(This fic is complete, just editing the final bits!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amajiki Tamaki/Toogata Mirio, Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Deathly Loneliness [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okokokokokoko so to clear up some things here the run down!<br/>- The Calamity is AFO, I just didn’t wanna it to be like ‘Calamity All For One’. Sounds cheesy<br/>- Bakugou, Kirishima, and Mirio are soldiers. Bakugou and Kirishima by choice while Mirio is by happenstance.<br/>- the Todoroki’s and Bakugou’s are Nobles! Enji is actually a decent father in the AU and makes sure to train his children properly, especially after Shouto pulls the Master Sword.<br/>- Hisashi does die in the castle while Inko lives and await the others on the Plateau.<br/>- The Shrine of Resurrection does follow canon in being found with one chamber, but the sheikah wanted to make more after its discovery and made two anti chamber’s.<br/>- Kirishima is half Hylian and half Gerudo, followed by Todoroki’s half Hylian and Half Sheikah (though without the prolong aging)<br/>- Robbie and Purah are David Sheild and Ragdoll respectively. The Wild Wild Pussy Cats work at the Hateno Lab with Kota.<br/>- Tamaki and Mirio were going to elope before the Calamity struck.<br/>- The previous champions are all pro hero’s! Fat Gum, Hawks, Nana, and Tensei.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time seemed like a blur since they woke from the Shrine of Resurrection. What with re learning the basics of social interaction and defeating and freeing multiple mechanical giants that encased the ever agonized spirits of their friends that died 100 years ago.</p><p>Oh, did he mention that? Yeah, that’s a responsibility he and his two companions had dangling over their heads. No pressure.</p><p>The sun seemed to shine down fiercely as ever that day, making the clothes Todoroki wore feel hot and heavy. Had it not been for the fact that his horse was trotting at a pleasant pace that carried the wind with it, he might have even voiced that he felt <em>uncomfortable.</em></p><p>Despite his own inner turmoil towards the weather, his previously mentioned companions seemed unaffected by it, Kirishima laughing alongside Togata in response to a comment the older blonde had made about how long they had been traveling.</p><p>“Hey Todoroki! What are we doing now? Freeing Naboris or taking lady Shuzenji’s suggestion and locating the last of your memories?” Togata asked as he looked back to the dual-colored boy. The knight, broken out of his trance, tightened his hands around the reins, the weight of the sheikah slate on his hip making its presence known. It was slow going with getting his memories back- he was dealt the heaviest hand when he awoke from the shrines slumber.</p><p>He dropped his gaze to the side in thought. Besides being the last to step out, he had hardly remembered the blond and redhead that had stood in front of him, much less the queen when she revealed herself later on. Hell, he had hardly remembered the voice that has since become a source of comfort to him, a reminder of why he fights whatever he can to bring down the calamity that stormed the castle 100 years prior.</p><p>To say that his memories were important to him would be an understatement of great proportions- his memories were pieces of who he was, of why he did what he did; they were pieces that, all together, formed a picture of a boy he swore to protect; of a boy he would willingly, who he <em>did, </em>risk his life for; of a boy he-</p><p>Looking back up at the same two people he awoke with, he sighed softly. “I think it’d be best to try and find some memories on the way to our next divine beast. Kill two birds with one stone, right?”</p><p>Kirishima hummed in agreement. “He has a point since some are in Gerudo Town of all places.” The red-head rubbed the back of his neck as he felt the phantom sunburn. “Man, I am <em>not</em> ready to feel that heat.”</p><p>Togata laughed at the two before turning his attention back to Todoroki. “You make a good point, your grace; though, I think we should see if we can find a stable, as well as maybe paying a visit to Professor Shield in order to rest and resupply. Along with the everyday hunting, of course.”</p><p>Todoroki hummed in agreement as he got closer to the two, now near the middle as they trotted along.</p><p>Reaching towards his side, he pulled the slate from his hip, staring down as the screen activated. “We’re currently in Central Hyrule, since we’re so close to the Great Plateau. You marked a stable up ahead Togata; We should be able to reach it by dusk and be on our way to the Gerudo region by tomorrow.”</p><p>Togata nodded as Kirishima looked between the two, chipping into the conversation.</p><p>“Before we do all that, we gotta get our hands on some cooling elixirs, as well as some more breathable clothing if we can help it. I’m pretty sure the desert hasn’t changed in the past 100 years- it’ll still be the same ‘hot and dry’ well, <em>desert</em>, as it’s always been.” He sighed as he looked ahead.</p><p>“I take it you’re not excited to be home?”</p><p>“Excited?” The Gerudo scrunched his nose. “How can I be excited when my own race basically exiled me for being a dude? There’s nothing <em>to </em>be excited about, besides your memories, of course, ma- your grace.” He corrected, turning back to give Todoroki a small, toothy grin.</p><p>“It’s fine. If it makes you uncomfortable, Kirishima, you don’t have to come with us into the desert.” He suggested, not wanting to drag his friend’s spirits down. Kirishima shook his head,</p><p>“Nope, stepping down from a challenge like this would be unmanly. It was bound to happen sometime soon anyways, better late than never.”</p><p>The trio continued, arriving at Outskirts Stable around dusk. As Togata haggled the price for their nights stay, Todoroki and Kirishima took to hunting what they could around the area, both coming back with various meat and apples that were handed off to the latter.</p><p>Kirishima being the designated cook was an agreement they had all come to once the other two had realized just how hopeless they were with a pot and a ladle- and if that realization came at the cost of a ruined stable cast iron pot and pretty much all of the rupees they had at the time to replace it, nobody needed to know that.</p><p>Soon enough, dinner was prepared, the two boys sitting next to each other to eat as well as go over plans for the next day. Plans quickly turned into jokes, jokes turned into laughter, and laughter finally settled into calmness as the night bore on, the fire from the cooking pot adding an extra layer of protection over the rare tranquil atmosphere that had developed between the two.</p><p>Todoroki stared down at the fire as it danced, his mind falling back upon a similar experience.</p><p>——</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They were camped out under an abandoned outpost, a fire newly lit as emerald eyes met blue and grey. They both squeezed and shook the water from their hair before Todoroki bowed his head.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I apologize, your highness; I was not paying attention to the time and got us stranded.” As he spoke, The prince chuckled- a sound that could make any bird sing. He looked up, greeted with a smile as the prince wiped the rain water from his cheek, green hair slowly frizzing due to the fires’ warmth.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“It wasn’t your fault at all Todoroki! I got so sucked up with talking to Prince Tensei about Vah Ruta that I lost track of time and allowed this to happen.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The noble-turned-knight, not accepting the prince's denial yet not having the energy to refute it, sat back, feeling the weight of his sword tick against the gravel. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The Master sword lay heavy against his back as the fire crackled, the prince finishing up his attempts to dry himself off. Removing his shoes and placing them by the fire, the green-eyed boy reached for his satchel to pull out the notebook and charcoal pencil that had survived the downpour before sitting cross legged and going over the notes from earlier that day. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thumb keeping his head up as his arm rested against his knee, he began to mutter quietly, seemingly oblivious to the world around him- so it wasn’t a surprise that he failed to notice his knights gaze, which had settled on a leaf that found its way into his frazzled mane. Body moving before he had a chance to think, the knight reached for the leaf, gently pulling it out of his princes’ hair before tossing the leaf into the fire. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>When the heterochromic boy looked back up, his prince was smiling at him. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The smile was lopsided, his head now resting on his fist. Freckles that danced by the glow of fire light made his eyes shine just as bright. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You just had a leaf in your hair, your highness.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Chuckling, the prince replied. “Midoriya. Just call me Midoriya from now on, Todoroki.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>A new kind of heat seemed to grace the knight, located in his chest near his heart. He wouldn’t have a name for it until he was staring up at those same green eyes filled with tears of despair as darkness encapsulated his vision. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was love. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>——</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Your grace? You gonna turn in?” Kirishima questioned as he snapped the boy from his daze, the red-heads curious expression slowly morphing into one of understanding. He moved to sit beside Todoroki, glancing to his right to see the knight's eyes glued to the flames.</p><p>“Memory?” He questioned.</p><p>The silence being his only confirmation, Kirishima began to fiddle with the blue fanged earring worn on his right.</p><p>Recovering memories was never easy; there were times when after recounting one they wouldn’t talk for a while. So far Togata held the record for being silent the longest, his muteness lasting nearly a month.</p><p>He wouldn’t say anything, but being near Ridgeland tower seemed to make the blonds usually bubbly personality turn somber. Kirishima had his suspicions, but he wasn’t one to pry too hard. If Togata said he didn’t want to talk about it, he didn’t want to talk about it.</p><p>The same applied to Todoroki and him; they didn’t have to talk about their memories if they didn’t want to.</p><p>Todoroki was now playing with the braided ponytail on his shoulder- a testament to how well Eri’s braiding held up.</p><p>“It was raining out. He had a leaf in his hair…” the knight quietly whispered as his red-headed friend turned his gaze back to the fire. All too soon, the comfortable silence turned somber, Todoroki’s memory serving as a reminder as to why they’re on their journey in the first place.</p><p>Not too long after that, the distant rumbling of thunder forced the two to pack up for the night, both young men occasionally glancing up towards the sound as they moved to put the fire out, pack up any extra materials, and set aside a bowl of food for Togata.</p><p>Walking in as it began to sprinkle, the duo was greeted by the sight of their companion in a simple pair of clothing with the Sheikah slate and a map laid out on the bed.</p><p>“Hey guys!” he greeted with his head down turned, finishing up the last few notes needed for tomorrow's journey. “What was with all the laughter out there? If I didn’t know any better, I’d assume the pair of you were having fun without m-“ his bubbly aura muted into one of somber as he finally looked up, his eyes landing on Todoroki’s dejected expression.</p><p>“Memory?”</p><p>The two nodded at Togata’s statement, causing the blond to sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck and glanced back down to the map on his bed. No words were exchanged as the two of them moved to get ready for bed, the duel-colored boy’s movements seeming almost mechanical.</p><p>
  <em>A laugh that could make any bird sing</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>That laugh was why he fought. To be able to see the boy who somehow broke through his walls, somehow made him feel less alone in the big task that had been thrust upon him from a young age-</p><p>
  <em>A leaf entangled in frazzled green hair</em>
</p><p>Well, not that any amount of training prepared him for the real thing- in fact, he <em>failed</em> the first time-</p><p>
  <em>A lopsided, almost goofy smile that made the knights’ heart skip a beat</em>
</p><p>failed to protect the kingdom he grew up in, his friends, his own family-</p><p>
  <em>“Midoriya. Just call me Midoriya from now on, Todoroki.” </em>
</p><p>And Midoriya; he failed to protect <em>the one person </em>he-</p><p>“We should probably go over the plan for tomorrow; I just want to make sure we’re all clear as to how long we’ll be traveling and what we need…”</p><p>His downward spiral was interrupted, thankfully, by the tired yet ever-hopeful Togata, who laid out the plans he had been working on during dinner; the knight knew that, while this was his companions way of making sure everybody was clear on what was happening, it was also his way of distracting Todoroki from falling deeper and deeper into his own thoughts, even if the briefings lasted a few minutes at most.</p><p>“We should be up and ready to leave by around 7 tomorrow morning, so I suggest that we all be awake about an hour before then to make and eat breakfast.” The silent nod to Kirishima confirmed that he would be the only one stepping near the pot.</p><p>“The Hinox in the middle of Dig Dog Suspension Bridge may pose a problem, but as long as we move quickly and quietly, we’ll be able to make it past without issue.” Togata’s hand moved across his map, pointing to a small bit of land not far from where the bridge was.</p><p>”What we <em>should</em> pay attention to is this enemy camp over here; while I assume there are nothing more than a few bokoblins we can take out easily should push come to shove, I’d rather you two know about it now rather than later…”</p><p>Although he doubts he’ll be able to sleep any good after that memory, Todoroki’s eyelids begin to droop, the exhaustion from the day finally catching up to him.</p><p>“We can make it to the desert proper and stable by dusk if we keep time.” Standing, Togata placed the sheikah slate in Todoroki’s satchel and the now rolled up map in his own bag.</p><p>Once all three were settled down and ready for bed, Togata blew out the ever-dimming candle, leaving the room in complete darkness as they settled for what would be a restless night.</p><p>——</p><p>It had been 2 weeks since they’d arrived at Gerudo Desert and they were successfully able to return the Thunder Helm to Chief Momo. All that was left was what they had come here to do- defeat and calm their final challenge.</p><p>
  <em>‘Our last Divine Beast.’</em>
</p><p>Todoroki looked towards the outpost as he adjusted the sash of the voe armor he was wearing. Thankfully, Greta was able to make a new set on short notice, Kirishima having stretched out the previous set.</p><p>
  <em>‘at least this is more comfortable than the vai clothing…’</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>When asked by his companions earlier why he hadn’t put on the armor that left them almost as poor as The Cooking Pot Incident, he couldn’t think of a reason other than he just didn’t feel comfortable wearing such revealing clothing so close to a populated area- not that the vai clothing was any better, but at least people didn’t <em>stare</em> as much when he hid-</p><p>Well, that was when he identified his problem.</p><p>“Seeing the Thunder Helm on Chief Momo gave me nostalgia big time.” Togata commented, setting the sand-seal and shield ready for Todoroki. Kirishima, having the most money out of all three of them, paid for the seal as the two spoke.</p><p>The voe armor the gerudo boy wore exposed both of his forearms as well as a scar that all but consumed his midsection- the one that cut his previous life short. Todoroki’s own spanned across the left of his face, nearly taking up the entirety of it.</p><p>Kirishima wore his scars with pride, the story behind each one told with a satisfied grin- a testament to how resilient his will was. Todoroki tried to cover his own if he could, not enjoying the blanks drawn when inquired about how he got most of them.</p><p>Once curious glances turned into unrelenting questions by the children of Gerudo Town, Kirishima was able to draw fantastical stories of ancient people that once protected the land suddenly turning against their support, the Gerudo boy using his own body to shield the voe he swore to protect with his life.</p><p>When asked by a curious shopkeeper about his scar, Todoroki froze, stuttering out one excuse or another about why he had to immediately leave at that very moment.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want your own set of voe armor, Togata?” Kirishima asked “I feel like I’m about to melt, and I’m gerudo!”</p><p>Todoroki, abruptly taken out of his stupor, looked towards the blonde and nodded in agreement.</p><p>“It’s fine! I’ve got plenty of heat-resistant elixirs; plus, I doubt you’ll be long with this one, your grace.” Togata smiled at him.</p><p>Kirishima and Todoroki shared a knowing look before the knight took the circlet from his head, hastily placing it atop Togatas own. “I don’t really need it, since the top and pants give me the heat resistance that I need- that and I want you to at least have <em>some</em> protection.”</p><p>“I can also wear the topaz earrings we got.” Todoroki reached for the small bag at his side, pulling out the (honestly too expensive) earrings and putting them on.</p><p>His two friends sighed as he did a final check of what would be needed.</p><p>‘<em>This is the final beast. I need to make this count.’</em></p><p>“Hey,” Kirishima interjected before he could jump on the shield.</p><p> “Come back alive, y’hear? That third bowl at dinner won’t empty itself.”</p><p>With nothing more than a firm nod to reassure the boy, Todoroki set out to Gerudo outpost.</p><p>——</p><p>“Are you sure the Helm isn’t too big?” Momo questioned as Todoroki arrived. The young chief turned towards him, adjusting the helm as she went. Togata <em>was</em> right, Chief Momo was the near spitting image of Champion Nana. Her sharp eyes that were filled with determination, the unshaken will to do what’s best for her people- they were shining factors of that.</p><p>He smiled softly. “No Momo, I’d say it fits like a glove.”</p><p>Momo chuckled, moving to begin the prayer that would summon her ancestors.</p><p>While he had been uncertain about her at first, the two of them had grown close within the short period of time they had known each other. They bonded over the hesitance they took in their actions, the considerations of how the people around them would be affected if they were to do one thing, even if it seemed like the right course of action at the time.</p><p>It felt nice to be able to open up to somebody who he didn’t already know from his past life- a lesson that maybe he <em>can</em> find a place for himself in this new, post-apocalyptic world. If there was anybody he would consider a sibling other than Togata and Kirishima, it would be her.</p><p>Todoroki watched in amazement as the helm began to radiate an electrical force field that protected the two and their sand-seals. It left the hairs on his arms and neck standing on end, continuing to do so as they set out towards the Divine Beast.</p><p>Driving through the sandstorm, Todoroki thought back to the first time he met Chief Momo- what she said when the trio accepted the quest for the Thunder Helm in return for the help with calming the divine beast.</p><p>‘<em>I want the people of Gerudo Town to know that the city’s safety is in good hands. I don’t want them to worry about me; I want to be a good leader.’</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>‘<em>She wants to be better for her people.</em>’ Todoroki thought. ‘<em>So I’ll be better for my own as well!</em>’</p><p>A small smile crossed his face as they approached the Divine Beast, the electricity in the air growing more and more intense the closer they got to Naboris. He readied his bow and bomb arrows.</p><p>“Stay close, and don’t stray!”</p><p>——</p><p>
  <em>‘It seems I cannot calm Naboris on my own.’ </em>
</p><p>‘ ’<em>Calm it’</em> is an understatement, Momo.’</p><p>Restoring Naboris had begun simple enough- find the map, solve the puzzles, hold up the slate to the terminal, wash, rinse, repeat. <em>Of course</em> he knew there would be a blight, a manifestation of Gannon’s hate, the <em>monster</em> who killed his <em>friend</em>- of course he knew that. This wasn't his first divine beast- he knew what he was doing at that point.</p><p>That didn’t make the screech any less ear piercing each time.</p><p>More importantly, that didn’t make this fight any less <em>hard</em>. In fact, Todoroki would consider Thunderblight the most difficult one out of the four. He figures it too; of course Nana wouldn’t go down without a warriors battle.</p><p>Thunderblight left him no time to think, immediately swiping for his torso before Nana could finish her speech of encouragement. Turning left, then right, then left again because <em>wait when did that thing get there- </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Getting the creature down to the point it was at now had been challenging enough, but actually hitting it again was seemingly <em>impossible-</em> no matter how many weapons he threw or arrows he used, the beast wasn’t phased <em>at all; </em>the only thing Todoroki could do was run each time a metal beam was thrown in his direction.</p><p>‘<em>But maybe…’ </em>the knight thought as he quickly downed a hearty elixir Togata packed for him ‘<em>if I can use its own attack against it...</em>’</p><p>
  
</p><p>Dodging more beams as they landed around him, Todoroki moved to magnetize one, quickly lifting it towards the head of the beast above him. When the blight summoned its lighting again, the electricity ripped through the same beam before attaching onto its source. The creature fell, releasing a horrid screech in doing so as the knight rushed forward, sword at the ready.</p><p>The electric shock that traveled up his side made running more difficult than it should’ve been, each step jostling the wound from earlier as he moved faster and faster. Flesh singed and clothes burned as he advanced upon the monster.</p><p>The knight made quick work of slashing at the Blights body, rearing back as the creature got up, swinging its sword-like electric appendage in a circle around itself, slicing the tip of Todoroki’s braided ponytail before reigniting it's shield. In an instant, Todoroki righted his stance as Thunderblight did the same, the beasts’ own weapon at the ready.</p><p>‘If I can just time this right-!’ Pulling up his guard, the Blight rushed Todoroki.</p><p>Every muscle ached as he leapt out of the swords range, his feet groaning in protest from the strain put on them. Time seemed to slow down as he spotted his opening, the boy charging forward, swinging as hard and as fast as he could. Each swipe more fierce than the last, his own breathing growing more and more labored, the knight could feel victory within his clutches.</p><p>With one final swing the blight screeched violently, staggering back as Todoroki practically collapsed onto his hands and knees, sweat dripping from his forehead to the stone-like floor. He sat back to catch his breath, watching as the last of the calamity’s creation exploded into a mixture of black and purple essence and light.</p><p>The energy it expelled always seemed to rejuvenate him, a probable blessing from the goddess. Most of his wounds healed right before his eyes, the deepest gashes becoming nothing more than additional scars he carried on his body.</p><p>Standing and moving forward, he placed the sheikah slate on the main terminals’ eye, the symbol glowing bright blue and orange as it gave control of the Divine Beast back to its rightful user.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Well, well, well, you sure know how to keep a lady waiting.” </em>Turning, Todoroki faced Champion Nana, the green essence making her eyes glow bright with warmth. He smiled softly as the Champion chuckled, walking down towards the young knight she spoke,</p><p>“<em>I knew you wouldn’t let us down. Thanks to your valor and skill, my soul is free and Naboris is ours once more, which means we can finally finish what we started years ago- we Gerudo have no tolerance for unfinished business.” </em>She stood proud before Todoroki, her stance giving off an aura of unwavering determination.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ve waited so long for the moment you and your companions rush Hyrule Castle, as well as for the moment I get to incinerate that Abomination into a pile of ash.” </em>
</p><p>Her next few words seemed to blur as he felt the tingle of electricity course through his fingers, becoming greater and greater until the tingle grew into a buzz that left them feeling powerful. Swiftly he snapped, unleashing a flurry of lighting strikes around him that left the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Before he could ask, Lady Nana continued.</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“All of you…” </em>She moved closer to Todoroki as she spoke.<em> “You all have suffered much in regards to what’s happened to us Champions and Hyrule. But, this is what fate needs from us, no one is to carry blame and I want you to understand that.” </em></p><p>Nana kneeled, the knight feeling the ghost of a hand press against his head, warm and loving. Todoroki looked up at Gerudo’s affectionate smile. She rubbed the scar over his eye, the boy barely able to feel the contact and it's comforting warmth.</p><p>“<em>Make sure you tell them that, young Togata and Kirishima. I couldn’t be more proud of you boys.” </em>Golden essence slowly began to spin around Todoroki as he felt his vision fade and feet lift from the ground. The last few words she shared rang clear in his mind.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Make sure that Midoriya and Momo know that as well. Tell them not to worry, and that I couldn’t be more proud of them both.”</em>
</p><p>——</p><p>Togata and Kirishima felt the rumble in the ground before they saw the Divine Beast. They watched it's trek towards Gerudo Canyon's mountains, Naboris mounting the walls before taking aim.</p><p>Locking its gaze towards Hyrule Castle, a red beam of light shot from its tusks.</p><p>Togata looked to Kirishima as the red-head spoke “Man. I will <em>never</em> get tired of seeing that.”</p><p>The blond nodded in agreement as the two left the Bazaar and went to look for their chosen knight.</p><p>——</p><p>Todoroki’s vision returned as he felt the sun on his back and the sand under his feet. He stood at the entrance of Gerudo Town, looking down at his hands, feeling Nana’s blessing flow through him.</p><p><em>‘I have to find the others soon.’</em> Quick to pull out the sheikah slate at his side, the boy froze when he felt a breeze blow past him alongside an increasingly familiar voice calling his name.</p><p>‘<em>Shouto’</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Todoroki turned, facing the outskirts of the desert as he listened. He waited, the voice softer; a whisper of the volume it was just a moment ago.</p><p>
  <em>‘-outo’ </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He reattached the slate to his side as the voice now rang as loud and clear as it had before.</p><p>‘<em>Sho...thanks to you all of the Divine Beasts have been returned to us and the Champion's spirits are free. We will all be awaiting your fight with the Calamity at Hyrule Castle. Take care, please.’ </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Midoriya’s voice was as soft as he could remember it to be. With a small smile and new found determination coursing through him, the knight quickly made way towards the Bazaar, meeting his two companions midway there.</p><p>The sun slowly sunk lower and lower as the trio headed back to the room they booked at the oasis. Rest was on the top priority on Todoroki’s mind, alongside dealing with some small scrapes that didn’t heal fully after the Blights death and subsequent blessing he received.</p><p>“We’ll return to Gerudo Town in the morning and update Chief Momo, say ‘hi I’m alive’ and then we leave for the Master Sword.” Todoroki announced as he unhooked his topaz earnings, moving to switch out his tunic he switched into earlier for the fight with Thunderblight, to the old ratty one he wore to bed every night.</p><p>Togata laughed as he sat on his cot. Kirishima and Todoroki turned to him, sharing a questioning look that cut the blondes' laughter short.</p><p>“It’s nothing bad! Don’t get me wrong, it’s just- it’s really awesome to see you take charge again, your grace.” he rubbed the back of his neck. ”I know not all of your memories are back and that we still have the Master Sword to deal with, but it’s really nice to see you regain who you are.” Todoroki could do nothing but smile as Kirishima hummed in agreement.</p><p>——</p><p>After a hearty meal that filled them to the brim, the trio settled for the night, the once rambunctious air growing silent as they all attempted to sleep.</p><p>He tossed and turned, first from his left, onto his right, then back on his left again because ‘<em>why must the desert be so cold at night’</em>, his overactive mind not quite allowing the full effects of the day's activities to catch up to him just yet.</p><p>Sleep after hearing Midoriya’s voice was hard to come by.</p><p>Sleep after a fight with a blight was pretty much just hopeful thinking.</p><p>Finally deciding to just lie on his back, Todoroki lifted his hands above his face, staring at their place in the air as he noted scars that danced across his palms and fingers.</p><p>Burn marks from lava and blocking Guardian beams, scars from fights with monsters of all kinds, calluses from the wear and tear of climbing and weapon wielding- you name it, he had it. Being the chosen one always comes with a grievous price, after all.</p><p>The knight moved to touch the scar on the left of his face.</p><p>Even though his vision was clear and his hearing fine, the scar tissue that ran from the side of his face up past his ear made him wonder.</p><p>“Do you ever hear his voice, Todoroki?” Togata questioned in the dark, momentarily breaking him out of his stupor. He wasn’t using his honorific as he spoke to the knight.</p><p>Glancing over to look over at the guard laying across the room, Togata turned away from his gaze as he continued, opting to stare at the ceiling instead.</p><p>“I know it’s a dumb question - and honestly it’s probably too invasive - but... sometimes...” Todoroki heard his friend swallow. “Sometimes, I can hear Amajiki’s voice.” Togatas own voice wavered slightly as he mentioned his past lover's name, as if it pained him to say it. Moving to rub the ring he wore around his neck on a chain.</p><p>“Kirishima said he occasionally hears Bakugou’s voice when we get into fights with Guardians or other monsters. You don’t have to answer, I’m just a bit curious.” The blonde turned his head to the knight, the moonlight only making his wounds more noticeable.</p><p>From the right corner of his mouth began a scar that took up nearly the entirety of the right side of his face, going past his ear and barely missing his eye.</p><p>Todoroki returned his gaze to the ceiling, the air dampening with the weight of his companions' quiet confession.</p><p>Midoriya's voice was an enigma. It comforted him, yet also brought up memories- memories that would <em>never happen again</em>, because he had <em>failed </em>the first time; failed to protect his <em>family,</em> failed to protect his <em>friends,</em> failed to protect the boy he-</p><p>The boy he-</p><p>He couldn’t even bring himself to say it.</p><p>Rubbing his thumb over his scarred knuckles, the heterochromic boy nodded. He heard shuffling as Togata turned over to face the wall, seemingly satisfied with that answer. Todoroki looked over and opened his mouth, wanting to ask ‘<em>when do </em>you<em> hear him?’</em></p><p>He sighed.</p><p><em>‘Not now.’</em> He supposed as he looked over to the window, burying himself under the covers to protect himself from the chill of the inn. Sleep continued to be something that just wouldn’t come his way.</p><p>——</p><p>“Hey, hey, it’s good to see you too Yasha!” The auburn horse whinnied as Kirishima stroked her muzzle.</p><p>Todoroki brought out his and Togata’s horses as the blond thanked the stable hand, feeding his horse some spare apples he had after giving Togata back his own.</p><p>“There you go, Yuki. Sorry I was gone so long.” Feeding the mare, he watched as Kirishima placed horse armor on Yasha. It was a pain to get - far too many arrows had been wasted - but with Kirishima's riding technique and skill with a spear on horseback, the duo were a force to be reckoned with when in battle on horseback.</p><p>Togata’s own set of horse armor served well with head on attacks, the ancient horn that was adorned on the mare's head serving best for impaling. If Todoroki was a bit jealous that the same armor also teleported Togata's horse in front of him whenever he whistled, nobody needed to know.</p><p>The knight in question liked to keep things simple, checking over the standard stable bridle and saddle. Though, he <em>did</em> like styling his own horse's mane and tail. Keeping it braided and short was always a perk, whether at full gallop or battle.</p><p>“Your grace, are you sure you don’t want the horse armor? I’ve got an extra set if you want?” Kirishima asked. Glancing over, the boy shook his head no, heading back onto his previous train of thought on the effectiveness of braids in battle-</p><p>Wait.</p><p>When did they get another set of horse armor?</p><p>Noticing his curious gaze, Kirishima quickly explained. “We got this set while you were out working on calming Vah Ruta, but since we know you don’t particularly <em>like</em> having horse armor, we kept it away in Togata’s pack.” He admitted meekly, the blond turning towards the two.</p><p>Settling the last bit of guardian armor on his horse- Kuro- Togara walked towards the two.</p><p>“Yup! We went exploring a bit and ran into some of the pieces. We’ve slowly gotten them restored as we’ve gone traversing around Hyrule and finally got them completed before we left Gerudo Town yesterday morning.” He explained as he let Todoroki examine the armor.</p><p>At a glance, it mirrored the ancient guardian armor that Togata’s horse wore. However, upon closer inspection he found it to resemble the soldier’s armor in detail. Light-weight material and dusted brown with its honey and gold detailing, the horn on the helm was sharp and etched with sheikah script.</p><p>“I’ll try it out sometime, but not today. Could I keep it in my pack though?” He asked as the two nodded. More shuffling was done as the trio got ready to set out to their next objective, Kirishima cheerfully yelling out</p><p>“Master Sword, here we come!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woo chapter 2, give it up for chapter 2!! Feel free to ask questions and give critiques in the comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Yiga were apparently a <em>very</em> dedicated cult.</p>
<p>Togata was caught off guard when they first surprised attacked the trio, but quickly regained his footing and was able to injure the member so badly that they had to vanish back to their home base.</p>
<p>The second time it happened, Todoroki was alone in the middle of a cluster of trees, trying to find some mushrooms for dinner that night. He managed to overpower the yiga, emerging from the fight with a mere arrow to the leg - of which was healed with a hearty elixir.</p>
<p>When the third yiga came around, the trio started to notice a pattern.</p>
<p>Once the fourth yiga came around, it started to just get annoying.</p>
<p>With a final arrow, Todoroki finished his combatant, sighing in irritation as he watched the yiga vanish in a puff of smoke. The rupees and weapons left behind offered little consolation in comparison to how irate they made the knight.</p>
<p>That same irritation, however, soon melted away as he spotted a mop of cool gray hair amidst what seemed to be a pile of leaves that formed a shawl.</p>
<p>“Shimura?”</p>
<p>The spirit in question turned around, waving happily as the knight walked closer.</p>
<p>“What’re you making there?” He questioned, looking over the young spirit's shoulder.</p>
<p>The spirit continued to stitch what seemed to be the eye of the sheikah onto a bag.</p>
<p>“Nothing much; just decorating this bag I made so I don’t have a repeat of my maracas.” Shimura looked at Todoroki out of the corner of his eye, a glint of humor in them. “Unless you wanna travel with me in case they get stolen again!”</p>
<p>The two shared a good-natured laugh, the knight settling down next to his friend.</p>
<p>“I have more korok seeds. Do you think you can make my bag bigger?” Cherry-eyes glittered with happiness as the spirit collected the knight’s stash, making quick work with his magic.</p>
<p>“Hmm.” Shimura scrunches his nose. ”It seems like this is as much as I can do for now.”</p>
<p>“You say that like you haven’t already helped me out a bunch.” Todoroki chuckled as he took his bag back.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ve got great news too! I’ve finally figured out how to get back home!”</p>
<p>Now this caught the knights attention. It was no secret to Todoroki and his companions that the young spirit lived in Korok Forest, the place that (should) just so happen to be where the master sword is located.</p>
<p>Was Shimura trying to… help them out?</p>
<p>“I know you and your friends are heading the same way as me” the spirit keeps his eyes trained on the knight as he continues. “I wanted to tell you ‘cause I know that that’s your guys’ next destination. If you want, I <em>could</em> help show you how to get there.”</p>
<p>Like he was gonna refuse an offer like <em>that</em>.</p>
<p>“<em>Well</em>,” the knight began, tilting his head towards the spirit. “I’m happy to tell you, Shimura, that we <em>do </em>so happen to be heading that way. After all, the four divine beasts seem to all be free, if my eyes are serving me correctly.” He replied sarcastically. Both broke into a fit of giggles at their antics, Todoroki falling onto his back in order to catch his breath.</p>
<p>All too soon, the heterochromic boy opened his eyes, his gaze catching sight of the red beams pointed towards Hyrule Castle - a silent reminder of the beast he must face at the end of his journey.</p>
<p>Not wanting to think about that, he turned to look at the spirit, who has since gone back to sewing.</p>
<p>He remembers meeting the tall lanky spirit, huffy over having had his maracas taken from him and not being able to retrieve them. The trio, still unknowing of the task they had been left with yet wanting to help out those in need, recovered the instruments from the monsters. Shimura paid them in enhancing their respective bags holding capacity and since then there seemed to be an openness between Todoroki and him.</p>
<p>Like he knew something more massive and all encompassing threatened each and every race of Hyrule.</p>
<p>Sitting back up, they chatted as morning turned to midday, the high sun forcing them to retreat towards the tree line for some much needed shade.</p>
<p>“When we went back to visit Rito Village, Aizawas leg was finally healed up. Both Shinsou and little Eri thanked us in helping locate the medicine for his recovery. It’s stuff like that that kinda makes this all worthwhile, I think.” The spirit nodded before Todoroki spotted Togata and Kirishima, giving them eager greetings as they joined the two in the shade. Shimura shared what he knew to the two as they eagerly listened.</p>
<p>“We can totally give you a ride there, man! It’ll help us both in the long run, since I take it you know how to get through Lost Woods and into Korok Forest?” Kirishima asked. The spirit stood and nodded, wiping the dirt from himself and turning to the trio. Mischievous red eyes glinted in the sunlight .</p>
<p>“I can get you <em>to</em> the Lost Woods, but it’s up to you three to get <em>through</em> its fog!” His reply was cheeky as he made his way towards the stables opening, leaving the three gaping as they followed.</p>
<p>“Hey, you said you’d help us!” As Kirishima stood and jogged after the spirit, the other two followed in his footsteps. Shimura laughed as the gerudo caught up to him.</p>
<p>“I <em>said </em>I’d help you get there, to the Lost Woods. But I never agreed to help you find your way to Korok Forest.” The spirit's teasing smile faded into a more somber expression, the bright air around them disappearing as he continued.</p>
<p>“It’s up to the swords' true weirder to make his way through the fog.” His eyes found Todoroki’s. ”I understand you thought this would be simple, but it won’t be.”</p>
<p>‘<em>Guess he does know more than he lets on’</em>.</p>
<p>“You’ll have to prove yourself in the Woods, both by finding Korok Forest and retrieving the sword.” He smiled returned, his face seeming to age as he continued,</p>
<p>“But I believe you still have what it takes, Champion.”</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>They made plans later that day, agreeing to stay a few nights more to stock up on food and supplies before beginning their voyage to the Lost Woods.</p>
<p>The trio was at full gallop, Shimura riding with Todoroki- though, he had some gripes about it.</p>
<p>“Too fast! Too fast! This is why I prefer to walk!” Shimura's grip around the knight tightened as they made their way past Woodland Tower.</p>
<p>The fog curled around the group as they traveled closer to the forest's opening causing them to slow down to a trot, only stopping once they were fully at the entrance.</p>
<p>“Oh thank Hylia that’s over.” Shimura dismounted, only to land on his back from underestimating the height of Todoroki’s horse.</p>
<p>Getting back up, the spirit straightened his shawl, grumbling on about how <em>Horses were Hylia's mistake </em>and <em>this was the worst experience of his existence </em>before standing up straight again, as if nothing had happened.</p>
<p>Seeming to have regained his composure, the spirit turned back towards the three giving a two-fingered salute. “This is where I leave you. Follow the spirits lost to the forest, and you’ll find your way.”</p>
<p>Shimura smiled as the three dismounted, vanishing quietly into the soft mist.</p>
<p>It was only then that then that the gravity of the situation settled in, taking root deep inside the knight.</p>
<p>This sword was one of the final pieces of the puzzle- the puzzle that he, alongside his companions, worked together to solve. No matter how he looked at it, this was the turning point of their journey.</p>
<p>If he could find and reclaim the sword, there wasn’t anything that was stopping them from attacking Hyrule castle afterwards- from relieving Midoriya of his duty, of recovering Amajiki and Bakugou; Hylia knows they deserve a lifetime's break for assisting the prince.</p>
<p>If he couldn’t reclaim it- hell, if he couldn’t <em>find </em>it-</p>
<p>He’d rather not think about the implications of that scenario.</p>
<p>“Well then,” Togata began as he grabbed a torch from his bag, “I guess we’ll just start walking?” Quietly, the blonde held his torch to the fire. His uncertain smile seemed to snap the two out of their stupor, both quickly taking out their own torches and doing the same.</p>
<p>Right. He could worry about that later- what’s important is that he makes it through these woods, one step at a time.</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p><br/>The trek began easy enough- just follow one lit lamp post to the next; continue on that path and you’ll reach your destination.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, Shimura failed to mention in the fine print that the torches would eventuall<em>y end.</em></p>
<p>“While I know I don’t have the best eyesight...” Togata began as he attempted to look through the thick fog “I can’t be the only one who doesn’t see any other lamp posts, right?”</p>
<p>“Well, Shimura <em>did </em>tell us to follow the ‘souls lost to the forest’, whatever that’s supposed to mean...” Kirishima looked just as confused as his elder companion. “Maybe we should just start walking? Y’know, see where that gets us?”</p>
<p>He was only able to make it a few steps before being pulled back by his collar.</p>
<p>“Hey! What’s the big deal?”</p>
<p>“Watch where you're walking, Kirishima. Look.” Todoroki turned his torch towards the mist where the redhead stood a moment ago, watching as it pulled away from that spot, receding back into the forest. The redhead in question gulped as he fidgeted with the blue fanged earring he seemed to always adorn. “Guess I understand why they call it The <em>Lost</em>Woods.”</p>
<p>‘<em>Follow the spirits lost to the forest…’ </em>Todorokis gaze followed the fog that had momentarily surrounded Kirishima, watching as it dissipated- almost like it had a mind of its own.</p>
<p>‘<em>No… that can’t be the answer’ </em>the knight squinted his eyes, placing his hand into the mist, watching as the fog grew thicker around it. He squinted in confusion. ‘<em>Why is it flowing so weirdly?’</em></p>
<p>“Well, standing around here isn’t going to help, so I’m advocating for trying to use the sheikah slate to find our way-“ before Togata could continue, the knight cut him off.</p>
<p>“<em>‘Follow the spirits lost to the forest’ </em>is what Shimura said- look at how the mist is moving.” Kirishima and Togata followed Todoroki’s gaze.</p>
<p>He had to make sure they could see it too- make sure he wasn’t finally losing it after everything that has happened in his journey.</p>
<p>Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Togata snapped his fingers, startling Kirishima out of his trance and Todoroki out of his thoughts. “It’s moving in a direction!”</p>
<p>“Kinda being left out of the loop here guys?”</p>
<p>“Look at how the mist is falling, Kirishima. It’s not falling and staying on the ground.” Todoroki pointed at the fog, his index finger following its movements. “It’s falling at an angle. There’s only one problem.” He gestures around himself. “There isn’t any wind here to have it behave like that.”</p>
<p>Taking a hesitant step forward, the knight continued his explanation, his companions trailing not too far behind. “This means it has to be falling towards an area of lower elevation- probably Korok Forest.”</p>
<p>“Oh! That too.” Togata replied, walking beside the knight.</p>
<p>“What do you mean by ‘that too’?”</p>
<p>“Well, the mist falling towards Korok Forest- I didn’t notice that part until Todoroki pointed it out.” The blonde went up to one of the many twisted trees that covered the forest. “But I don’t think it’s fog; like Shimura said, these are the souls lost to the forest- whatever ’lost to the forest’ is supposed to mean.” He gently holds his hand palm up, as if trying to catch something “They’re lost, probably trying to find their way back home- wherever that may be.”</p>
<p>Souls who just travel wherever their land takes them. Souls with no specific destination in mind, mostly because they don’t know where that destination is supposed to be, if it even exists anymore.</p>
<p>“A bit like us then?” The question came out before Todoroki could stop himself.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Togata gave a small smile. “A bit like us.”</p>
<p>The group stayed silent the rest of the way to Korok Forest.</p>
<p>—-</p>
<p>Time seemed to pass at a snail's pace before the mist dissipated, revealing a pathway that cleared to a small ravine. Dead grass becoming soft and green, Kirishima smiled while looking at the other two. Quickly, he put up his torch while sprinting ahead excitedly.</p>
<p>“Come on guys!” The others quickly followed suit, trailing the heels of their enthusiastic friend.</p>
<p>This was it- they <em>made</em> it. This is the turning point; they could either leave with the sword- the sword that would <em>defeat the calamity, make sure it doesn’t get back up for another 10,000 or so years-</em> or they wouldn’t. Todorokis destiny, Kirishima and Togatas own, would be determined within the next few minutes.</p>
<p>The knight's heart felt as though it would burst out of his chest as he and Togata caught up to the gerudo. His stomach turned as sunlight broke through the treetops, the Korok chittering and happily dancing drowned out as he continued forward, the other two staying behind to watch.</p>
<p>The worn stone path leading towards the platform was almost familiar in a way, as if holding the secrets to a past life- to <em>multiple </em>past lives that he had no memory of. He tentatively took a step forward, coming closer and closer to the- to <em>his</em>- ever familiar weapon.</p>
<p>‘<em>Yes.’ </em>He walked forward.</p>
<p>‘<em>This is it.’ </em>Another step.</p>
<p>‘<em>This…’ </em>he gently took in a breath</p>
<p>‘...<em>This is what I’m meant to be.’</em></p>
<p>The sun, as if aimed by the goddess herself, illuminated her weapon; the weapon he would once again yield in another battle against The Calamity in order to protect the people of Hyrule.</p>
<p>The Master Sword.</p>
<p>Its blade was unclean, dirt tarnishing the gleam and hilt. A patch of moss had begun to make its home on the worn down pommel. The sight of the sword he’s carried over many lifetimes filled him with the sentimentality he had only experienced through his memories.</p>
<p><em>‘Shouto…’ </em>He reached forward<em>.</em></p>
<p><em>‘you are our final hope.’ </em>He can do this. He’s the chosen hero.</p>
<p>‘<em>The fate of Hyrule rests with <strong>you</strong>.’</em></p>
<p>He makes contact with the sword.</p>
<p>In an instant, the knight's trance is broken.</p>
<p>“Your Grace!”</p>
<p>“Todoroki!”</p>
<p>His world goes dark.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>Green.</p>
<p>Why was there so much… green?</p>
<p>Where was he?</p>
<p>The world around Todoroki shortly came back into focus as he heard a yawn from the roots of the ginormous tree that stood in the center of the forest, only taking notice as Shimura climbed down from where he was hiding on one of its upper branches.</p>
<p>“Seems I’ve dozed off again. Who’s there?” The figure stepped out from the root's shadows.</p>
<p>A skeleton of a man with sunflower hair came into light, rubbing the sleep from his face as his familiar blue eyes fell onto the trio before him. He smiled, correcting his posture, towering over the trio below.</p>
<p>“Well, well, look who’s woken up.” The spirit chuckled. Behind him stood Shimura, holding a walking staff and wearing a green shawl identical to the one the younger spirit wore. Turning around to pat his head with a gentle smile, he spoke.</p>
<p>“I take it you helped our friends here find their way, Tenko?” The spirit nodded as his elder turned towards the trio.</p>
<p>“The looks on your faces suggest that all of you have no memory of me, though.”</p>
<p>Stepping down from the tree's roots spurred Todoroki’s companions into action, the blonde and redhead correcting their posture as the spirit stepped in front of the stone platform. The knight was too stuck on the feeling of familiarity from seeing the spirit to stand up.</p>
<p>“Allow me to introduce myself again.” He places a hand over his chest.</p>
<p>“I am Yagi, the guardian of this forest and of The Sword” Yagi stepped forward, resting his hand on the sword's hilt, Shimura behind him. The immense power didn’t faze the spirit, instead making him stand taller, as if giving him strength.</p>
<p>Yagi’s firm gaze fell to Todoroki- though the blues of his irises were cold, the weight held in them was caring.</p>
<p>“You’ve kept me waiting for the past 100 years; even my patience is limited, young Todoroki.” Taking his hand off of the hilt, he held it out to the knight. Todoroki took it, his gaze falling from Yagi to Hylia's weapon once he stood at his height.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘The sword that seals the darkness…’ </em>
</p>
<p>“Believe it or not young man, you were the one who wielded this sword 100 years ago. However, I must warn you to<em>take extreme caution.</em>” Yagi’s eyes and hands moved back to the sword, holding it as though he were to pull it out. The korok spirits that hung around the forest moved out into the open as Yagi continued-</p>
<p>“This sword, as 100 years prior, serves as a test to anyone who dares attempt to wield it.” Swiftly, the spirit's gaze found Todoroki again.</p>
<p>“If you were to pull it out at any weakened state, you would surely <em>die </em>where you stand.” He ruffled the knight's multi-colored hair. “As of now, I can’t say whether or not you are worthy.” Todorokis eyes fell to the koroks behind Yagi, his stomach falling as they acted out the consequences of pulling the sword out.</p>
<p>Yagi chuckled as both hands returned to his side, turning away as he walked towards the tree root where Shimura settled down.</p>
<p>With his back still turned, he gave one final reassurance. “Best of luck, young man. If you want to rest and think about it all before you attempt the sword, there’s a resting spot at the base of the great tree.” He moved back under its roots, Shimura following soon after as the koroks chattering around them dispersed.</p>
<p>Todoroki stared at the sword, the light and gleam of it teasing him.</p>
<p>Right.</p>
<p>He could do this.</p>
<p>He could.</p>
<p>He just had to… do it.</p>
<p>‘<em>Am I strong enough? Will this be the end for me?’</em></p>
<p>Taking a deep breath, he quickly wrapped both hands around the handle before he could think about it.</p>
<p>Okay, this was happening.</p>
<p>Before he could actually start pulling, however, the weight of Kirishima's hands fell upon his arms and shoulders to pull him back, Togata gripping the other side.</p>
<p>He lost his balance, falling before he could make any protests.</p>
<p>“Dude, are you sure about this?” The redhead looked worried, formalities dropping as the weight of the situation settled in.</p>
<p>Kirishima and Togatas protests muffled as he stared at the sword, the scar on his face burning as the world around him became nothing but a whisper.</p>
<p><em>It was mocking him</em>.</p>
<p>“I know this is something you have to do your grace, but are you ready for the repercussions?” Togata questioned.</p>
<p>Todoroki silently stood up, moving towards the sword again, the rest of the moving world blurring as he focused on Her weapon.</p>
<p>Wrapping both hands around the sword, his grip loose, he prayed. He prayed the strength he had was enough, that his will and determination and <em>courage </em>was enough.</p>
<p>That <em>he </em>was enough.</p>
<p>The silence as his answer, Togata moved to grab Kirishima, gently pulling him away from the knight. With some protest, the red-head stepped back, both moving behind the stone platform as Todoroki tightened his grip.</p>
<p>
  <em>Am I worthy of wielding the sword again?</em>
</p>
<p>The heat of Hylia's sun was shining down upon him, highlighting the spectacle that could change the course of their entire journey.</p>
<p>He felt the gaze of his worried friends on his back, the looks from Yagi, Shimura, and Koroks alike.</p>
<p>The air around him came to a slow, as if the world stopped in order to watch his attempt at pulling the sword.</p>
<p>A calmness overcame him. He could do this.</p>
<p>The power of Her sword emanated off of the blade, glowing blue as if waiting alongside everyone else with baited breath.</p>
<p>The knight began to pull.</p>
<p>The effect wasn’t noticeable at first, but as he pulled and tugged at the blade, the effects began taking place.</p>
<p>Exhaustion kicked in first, leaving him feeling as if he walked the entirety of the gerudo desert on a hot summer's day.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I can’t… give up…’</em>
</p>
<p>His heart sped up, trying to keep pace with how much strength he put into pulling the blade.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I owe this… I owe this to my friends, both past and present… ‘</em>
</p>
<p>Her sword lurched once, the knight listening to the sound of metal against stone alongside his own labored breathing.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘To those… to those families who have built a home during the calamity’s reign…’</em>
</p>
<p>The sweat that began to accumulate on his skin did little to help with his grip.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘… to those who have helped me on our journey…’</em>
</p>
<p>His arms and legs ached the same way they had from a past he couldn’t remember-</p>
<p>‘… <em>to Midoriya…’</em></p>
<p>His body felt like it was on fire.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘… and most importantly…’</em>
  
</p>
<p>The sword lurched a second time.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I owe this… I owe this to myself!’</em>
  
</p>
<p>His head pounded, as if trying to break free from his skull.</p>
<p><em>‘I’m this kingdom's last hope, </em>he’s <em>counting on me.’</em></p>
<p>Another lurch from the sword as he pulled, his head becoming light as he pushed through, the edges of his vision now going black as his gaze lost focus.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I can’t fail them’</em>
</p>
<p>He could feel Togata and Kirishima’s worried gaze on his back.</p>
<p>His sting grip remained as he pulled, and <em>pulled</em> until-</p>
<p><em>‘I </em>won’t<em> fail them-‘<br/><br/></em></p>
<p>The sword gave.<br/><br/></p>
<p>His breath returned to him. The headache he had a moment ago was gone, as if it never happened. The sweat on Todoroki’s brow cooled him as his vision returned.</p>
<p>Regaining strength, he lifted the sword- <em>Her </em>sword- above his head, the scenery around him becoming more and more vibrant as the sun that once shone down on the blade now shone down on them both.</p>
<p>Losing himself as the worn weapon now gleamed above him in the setting sun's light, the sword remembered.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>
  <em>“Your master will return for you. I’m certain of it, but until then you’ll rest safely here.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Prince Midoryia knelt before the Master Sword, clasped hands hovering over its rusted and burned blade.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Prince himself looked worse for wear, his once pristine prayer robes more than ruined by the chaos caused by the calamity. The same one that had struck down his servants, his family, the entire kingdom he had come to adore- that had stuck down the knight he loved</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>In that moment, those feelings had been difficult to deal with; how did one mourn the loss of their entire life in the hour it took for that life to end?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Once the stakes were realized, it became more and more difficult to focus on his own losses.</em>
  
</p>
<p><em>It was as if there had been an entire system overhaul once the damage done started to process within the prince. He was the only Hylian royalty that had been able to get away in time, the only one left alive. The future fate of Hyrule began with him- and he was </em>not<em> going to fail again.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The Prince took in a deep breath and continued.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>”I don’t doubt that the slumber of restoration will deprive him of his and the others memories, but please believe when I say that he will return and be before you once again.” He wasn’t sure who the reassurance was aimed at.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>For the sword, as a reminder to not give up hope?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe for Hyrule, as a warning for the beast they may come to get used to over the next century?</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Or was it for Hylia, as an apology for his shortcomings as her disciple?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sniffling behind him was a painful reminder of the time crunch the group was in.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I’m not the only one who’s lost someone close in this’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Behind him sat two other figures, their faces hidden as they turned around to give the prince his privacy. Though, it wasn’t enough to hide the staff held by Amajiki, clad in white and golden robes, who kept his sobbing quiet; nor was Bakugou’s turned back enough to hide the fact that he was pained as well, staring at his fists while clenching and unclenching them, as if questioning his own strength.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yagi’s voice was enough to snap the three out of their stupors, his posture kindly demanding the attention of anybody in the vicinity.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If I may be so bold to ask your majesty, what do you plan on doing next?” Blue eyes alight with concern, his grip tightened around the wooden staff in his hands. Midoryia stood, jaw clenched as he placed his own over his chest, the other gripping the short sword he carried on himself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He thinks.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His entire life had been planned out for him from the start- who he would marry, how he dressed, how much he would train, when and what he should eat, where he could go.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>He spent his entire life taking it too- he made no complaints at his father directly, choosing to instead escape to his study under the guise of training; he didn’t say anything when he passed out in the cold springs, exhausted from praying all day with no answer; he didn’t even defy his father on the choice of his own marriage, despite knowing the boy he loved felt the same way about him.</em>
</p>
<p><em>It wasn’t </em>fair.<em> His whole life had been planned since the day he was born, maybe even before then. If he was going to make his own decisions, then he didn’t have time to doubt himself; Hylia knows where that had gotten him.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He could be a leader. He could be the prince Hyrule deserves. He could carry the heat of the torch passed down to him, the sealing power that he’s used since his first life.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He could mourn his losses later. Hyrule couldn’t.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The Master Sword- it spoke to me.” Eyes glowing with newfound determination, he continued. “My role in this is unfinished, I still have something I must do.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yagi smiled softly at the young prince before him. It seemed as though only yesterday Queen Inko came to introduce him to the new heir.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The heir with her same evergreen eyes and unwavering will.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You have great strength in your determination, as well as dedication in your certainty and hope.” He chuckled as the young prince wiped his face, a sad smile upon the boy's lips.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Despite this, Midoriya took a deep breath before looking behind himself to glance at Amajiki and Bakugou’s seemingly defeated forms. Turning back around, the green-haired voice asked in a soft spoken voice-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Guardian Yagi, I'm selfish to ask this of you- of all of us.” Midoriya felt the other two freeze behind him, their gazes burning into his back,</em>
</p>
<p><em>“If- </em>when <em>they return, can you please relay this message? Tell the three of them tha-“</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The spirit cut him off.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>“Now, now...” he moved forward to rest his hand on the princes’ head,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“affectionate words from the heart intended for those you love- those would be better in the tones of your own voices, don’t you agree?” Silently, Midoriya nodded, his face holding something more solem than before.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The skeleton of a spirit looked towards Amajiki and Bakugo as his words sank in. “They will return, that I am sure of.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The quiet, almost unnoticed tear that fell down the princes’ face stirred something in him. </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sometimes… sometimes I think fate forgets that you’re all still just children.” Slowly, Yagi kneeled down in front of the prince, gently placing the teenager's face in the crook of his neck. </em>
</p>
<p><em>Just for a moment, he allowed himself to cry- about the loss of his friends, his family, his </em>kingdom-</p>
<p>
  <em>His Todoroki.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before his sobbing became too intense, a hand lightly came down upon the prince's shoulder. Slowly, the prince sighed, regaining his composure after a minute.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s time, your majesty” Amajiki spoke softly despite the weight his comment carried, both looking back towards Bakugo gathering his weapons. </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>The soldier stared back at the priest, prince, and spirit, eyes as red and puffy as Midoriyas. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We have to leave soon if we want a shot at that beast, Deku.” He snapped, the earring on his left ear catching the reflection of the sun as he moved to face them. </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Right.” Midoriya detached himself from Yagi, wiping down his dirtied robes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everybody stepped back as the prince picked up the sword, tightly gripping the handle as he lifted it above the stone pedestal. He began one last silent plea to the weapon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Please… please recover, and return to your master with vigor and vengeance. Not just for him, but…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He sighed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“For all of Hyrule.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Swiftly, The Master Sword was placed back where it had been pulled all those years ago, glowing blue as a small sign of reassurance to the trio.</em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bakugou, Amajiki, and Midoriya left the forest in silence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sword lay in the tranquil forest, in wait for its time to be used once again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In wait for its master. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>——</em>
</p>
<p>Todoroki’s breath was shaky as his mind returned to the present, tears trekking down his cheek as he lowered the sword in front of him. His own blurred reflection met his gaze, the slight puffiness of his eyes being noted.</p>
<p>“That memory was from 100 years ago, and occurred right where you stand.” Yagi stood before him, seeming to have never left his original position as he looked down at the young knight.</p>
<p>“After you were separated from the sword, his majesty knew to bring it here. He knew it would be safe under my protection and watch.” Despite his eyes looking into a far off distance, the spirit continued his speech.</p>
<p>“He continues to fight, accompanied by one high priest, as well as the fiercest soldier I’ve ever seen, trapped deep within the confines of Hyrule Castle.” Attention caught, Togata and Kirishima quickly moved to stand on either side of the young knight, their eyes holding hope as the guardian continued,</p>
<p>“Their hope, their determination, and their will- it cascades from their hearts knowing that all of you will return.” a small smile graced his face as his blue pupils seemed to reappear in their dark abyss.</p>
<p>The spirit gave the two soldiers reassuring nods before locking eyes with Todoroki, giving him a warm grin.</p>
<p>“Prince Midoryia has a smile like the sun, and I long to feel it’s warmth once again.”</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>It didn’t take much convincing on Shimura’s part to have the exhausted group take up the offer of a warm fire just under the roots of their Great Tree. Of course, there had been some friendly interrogation on Kirishima's end about whether he meant the Great Tree in front of them or some other Great Tree out in Hyrule they would have to locate, <em>‘this time having to use the reflection of the sun to find their way’</em>.</p>
<p>After the reassurance that there <em>was</em> in fact a warm fire waiting for them just a few meters away, Kirishima had relented a bit in his teasing. Cooking dinner for the three of them before promptly passing out by said fire.</p>
<p>Legs pulled to his chest with his arms wrapped around them, the knight allowed himself to unravel.</p>
<p>Todoroki was almost jealous of how easily the redhead could fall asleep after such an eventful day. While exhaustion <em>did</em> pull at the knight every few minutes, it was nearly impossible to rest peacefully after being painfully reminded that there were people who sacrificed practically <em>everything </em>just to make sure he would resurrect in order to overcome The Calamity.</p>
<p><em>‘People who had to put away their own grief for the greater good’ </em>his mind supplied.</p>
<p>“Is everything okay?”</p>
<p>Togata had, once again, intercepted his spiraling thoughts. Todoroki turned his head to stare at his companion.</p>
<p>How does he even know when Todoroki goes into a world of his own?</p>
<p>Maybe it was the fact that the blonde cared more over the well-being of him and Kirishima rather than himself, almost taking the role of an elder-brother figure- one that didn’t know when it was okay to talk about his own troubles.</p>
<p>“Earth to Todoroki? Kinda scaring me here, bud.”</p>
<p>This time Togata had placed down whatever was in his hands (<em>‘probably sewing his spare tunic’</em>, he mused) in his lap before looking at the boy even more concerned than before.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘When was the last time I even saw him cry?’</em>
</p>
<p>He watched as Togata sighed, turning back to the fire, lifting up his hand to fiddle with his ring on the chain worn around his neck.</p>
<p>“I know I should have asked you this sooner but...”</p>
<p>Even now, people sacrificed their own well-being just to make sure <em>he</em> was okay. The knight is well aware of the devastation and heartbreak both of his friends face, but it was as if Togata made an active effort to leave his own past out of conversations.</p>
<p>“Earlier today, after you pulled the sword, you sorta just… stood still for a few seconds, and I don’t really know what you saw- or if you even saw anything to begin with but-“</p>
<p>Midoriya's voice had sounded so… <em>wounded. </em>Yes, wounded would probably be the best word to describe it. The sorrow and regret that radiated off of Amajiki and Bakugou respectively had also been a punch to the gut.</p>
<p>“... After those few seconds, you weren’t yourself. You didn’t say a word to Shimura or Yagi, and normally I’d chalk that up to just being the effects of a memory, but…”</p>
<p>All these people were affected with nothing to show for it.</p>
<p>“... the only other time something like this happened was after Tabantha.”</p>
<p>‘Well,’ Todorokis' eyes landed on the ring Togata wore around his neck. ‘Almost nothing.’</p>
<p>Even though he never asked afterwards, the weight of the conversation he had with Togata that night in the Bazaar had stuck with him, resurfacing any time the blonde had a far off look in his eyes, or when he messed with the little silver circle.</p>
<p>“You never told me when you hear his voice, Togata.”</p>
<p>The tenseness in the room was almost immediate, the blonde sitting up straighter than he had before, like he hadn’t expected Todoroki to speak.</p>
<p>“You…” the blonde deflated, his voice uncharacteristically small, “you really don’t waste time cutting to the chase, huh?”</p>
<p>Was this the right time to ask?</p>
<p>Would there have ever been a right time to ask?</p>
<p>The silence stretched on between the two before Togata sighed, reaching into his satchel to pull out what was presumably a trinket that he kept obscured by wrapping his fist around it.</p>
<p>“It’s whenever we visit the springs, or some sort of spiritually charged place.” Togata moved to rub the back of his neck with his free hand. “He’s a priest, after all. I shouldn’t be surprised, but…” the blondes’ eyes dropped back to his fist.</p>
<p>“Back when we were younger, he was the one that healed my wounds. It was like a cycle; some asshole would torment some innocent kid, I would get into a fight with the asshole, and Tamaki-” Togata abruptly cut himself off.</p>
<p>“...yeah. Tamaki would… he would heal me. He’d reprimand me for getting hurt in the first place, but…” he glanced at the fire.</p>
<p>Todoroki, while assumed to be the most capable of the group by onlookers, tended to need a lot of help in things that were unfamiliar. Sewing, cooking, things most Hylians have mastered by age ten, just to name a few.</p>
<p>Even then, it didn’t take a particularly observant person to realize how grief-stricken Togata had become at the mention of Amajikis first name.</p>
<p>“... our paths seemed to split as we got older. I got involved with his majesty’s army while he took his talents of healing me and became a High priest for the goddess.” Togata uncurled his fist, showing what was in it to Todoroki.</p>
<p>“... so it’s a matching pair?” He asked. The one Togata held in his hand was more worn down than the other on his chain; dirt filled the crevices of the rusted, malformed ring.</p>
<p>“I found it back in Tabantha.” The blonde used his other hand to wipe his eyes. “We were… after the calamity was finished. We would have…”</p>
<p>Gently, he engulfed the ring back into his fist, holding it to his chest as he stared at the fire.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘If I hadn't failed the first time…’</em>
</p>
<p>Todoroki sat cross-legged, turning his attention to the fire as well.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘If I hadn’t failed the first time, none of this would have happened’</em>
</p>
<p>“Midoriya talks to me when we hit milestones in our quests.” Todoroki supplied as he sat uncurled from himself. His eyes itched, he exhaled slowly, his energy zapped as though he had no more tears to shed. “After divine beasts, getting the sword today, things of that nature”</p>
<p>Gently, Togata took in a breath before exhaling, his shoulders dropping in what seemed like an attempt to control his breathing.</p>
<p>“... thank you, Todoroki.” The blonde looked at his hands one last time. “I think I’m gonna rest now. Thank you for letting me… unload all of that into you.”</p>
<p>The knight hummed, taking out the slate to view the twelve pictures.</p>
<p>‘<em>Just one more’ </em></p>
<p>Tracing his thumb lightly over the screen as Togata laid down, the knight placed the slate in his lap, glancing over to the sword at his side. The sheath had been maintained and was in pristine condition, unlike the sword it held inside.</p>
<p>The last memory and defeating the Calamity were what was left for Todoroki and his companions. After this, he didn’t know what was next for himself and the others- if Midoriya, Amajiki, and Bakugou <em>were </em>there waiting for them.</p>
<p>It was a hope Todoroki kept buried deep within his heart- the thought of finishing off what started 100 years ago and <em>not</em> having a loved one there to be with him once this journey was over…</p>
<p>Sighing, the knight turned off the slate and put out the fire.</p>
<p>He turned in for the night.<br/>——</p>
<p>The following two days had been filled to the brim with challenges from the different koroks of the forest. Sure, Todoroki had gotten shot by arrows more times than he’ll admit during the test of wood, but even he couldn’t deny the excitement that came to him every time he was able to help out the creatures of the forest.</p>
<p>The only other thing left was to awaken the shrine in the forest so that the group would have another place to warp and another spirit orb.</p>
<p>The shrine was…. interesting to say the least. It took longer to complete than he thought it would, and only halfway through did the knight realize he was supposed to count the unique patterns on the wall, not the amount of dots that make it up, but in the end he received another blessing and was on his way out of the underground puzzle.</p>
<p>Todoroki stepped down from the platform, being met by Togata and Kirishima lifting him up, teasing him about <em>“taking so long that we thought you were dead”</em>. With the shine activated, that checked off the final task that needed to be completed in this forest. Kirishima finally set him down, flicking his nose as the knight squawked in mock-offense before laughing alongside his two friends.</p>
<p>“Okay, okay,” the redhead made an effort to catch his breath and calm the other two down. “Togata and I finished packing up while you were doing Hylia knows what in there- our things are waiting by the middle entrance. We’re ready to go if you are!”</p>
<p>“As much as the air is fresh and the sun is always out in this place,” Todoroki sighed, stretching out his arms, “I hate to stay in one place for too long.”</p>
<p>“Boo!”</p>
<p>Todoroki unsheathed his sword, quickly bringing it to the neck of whatever tried to ambush them-</p>
<p>It was Shimura.</p>
<p>With one finger, the spirit gently pushed away the sword from his throat. “Y’know, it takes a lot to kill a spirit, and I’d rather not find out today if The Master Sword is capable of making the task any easier.”</p>
<p>“Shimura!” Togata greeted. “What do you need, bud? We were just about to take out things and head out!”</p>
<p>“Oh!” That seemed to get the spirits feelings back up. “I was here to offer you guys help in finding your way out of the woods.”</p>
<p>“What? No ‘You have to prove yourself, young champion’?” The blonde joked, his impression of Yagi getting a chuckle and fond eye roll from Shimura before he spoke.</p>
<p>“Of course not!” The spirit crossed his arms before glancing at Togata mischievously, “unless you <em>want </em>there to be.”</p>
<p>“No, no, we’re good! A-ok indeed!” Kirishima interjected, pushing his way through the duo to make his way towards their bags.</p>
<p>“Well?” Shimura looked at the soldier. “No time to waste, blondie, let’s go!”</p>
<p>With his help, the group was able to make it through the lost woods faster than they had last time.</p>
<p>“This,” Shimura gestured around himself “is where we part ways, my friends.” the spirit smiled as the young travelers went to mount their horses.</p>
<p>Before they could leave, however, he made his way towards Kirishima and Togata.</p>
<p>“Uncle Toshi told me that he has faith in Todoroki.” Catching the attention of the two soldiers, he continued. “Do you think he can make it?”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Kirishima was the first to reply, eyebrows drawn together in both confusion and concern.</p>
<p>“I’m just asking.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Togata began. “We wouldn’t have made it this far if he <em>didn’t</em> have what it takes, and he’s been getting better and better at both holding his own <em>and</em> coming to us when he needs help.”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” The redhead dropped in. “Plus, it’s super unmanly to not have faith in your bro!”</p>
<p>The spirit smiled, giving them parting words as they got onto their horses.</p>
<p>“You three have destiny to face at Hyrule Castle. Uncle Toshi told me to advise you to visit Lady Shuzenji before attempting the Castle, so do of that information what you will.” Giving one final two-fingered salute, the spirit walked backwards into the forest again.</p>
<p>“I wish you three the best of luck, if Uncle trusts you then I will as well. Safe travels!”</p>
<p>The trio set out towards Woodland Stables, the sky overhead cloudy as the rain started.</p>
<p>They barely made it to the stables before the downpour began.</p>
<p>Running a hand over his hair, Todoroki looked up to the faint glow of the Divine Beasts red sight, obscured by the rain clouds.</p>
<p>“You think you’re ready, Todoroki?” He turned to see Kirishima’s worried smile. The knight ran a hand over his braided ponytail as he thought.</p>
<p>Vah Ruta, Vah Medoh, Vah Rudania, Vah Naboris. He freed all four of them. Sure, he had help from his companions, but his friends’ souls were finally free, and all helping him in his fight against The Calamity.</p>
<p>The Master Sword. He had been able to pull it. His strength was enough for Hylia's Weapon.</p>
<p>But was it enough to defeat The Calamity?</p>
<p>After a few seconds, he nodded.</p>
<p>“I think so. I know we’ll have the Champion's help when facing the Calamity.” The knight sighed and looked towards the ceiling of the stable, his mind wandering back to the color green. “Anything… anything for our happy ending.”</p>
<p>Kirishima moved to mess with the blue dagger earring on his right, half hidden by the escaped red bangs from his ponytail.</p>
<p>Now that he thought about it, the earring <em>was </em>oddly familiar.</p>
<p>“I don’t mean to pry too much Kirishima, but where’s your other earring?” The redhead seemed to freeze at the question before chuckling softly, pulling his hair behind his ear to place the earring in question on full display.</p>
<p>“I know you and Togata talked about the old days a few nights ago so...” Kirishima smiled “Bakugo has the other one. I don’t wanna get too much into it, but having it on feels as if we’re connected in a way.”</p>
<p>Both turned as they heard an argument get louder and louder, watching as Togata haggled with the stable hand, again, for the night. They boys laughed as he continued, turning to look at the rain falling outside. A few minutes later, Togata called them over as he wore a triumphant smile, carrying his own bag over to a bed across the way.</p>
<p>Kirishima and Todoroki made their way over as a breeze blew into the stables opening, stopping the knight in his tracks and having him turn and look back at Hyrule Castle. Cool mist blew in across his face as he smiled.</p>
<p>‘<em>I will save you Midoriya. Just you wait.’</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In the words of one wonder boy, ‘the end of the beginning, the beginning of the end’</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahhhhhhhhh I’m sorry for the wait guys!! The document got deleted (I think I know by who but eh) and I had to rewrite what wasn’t published and editing was a pain, as well as school starting up again. So here’s chapter 3! And you may have noticed that we have one more chapter to go, this got so long with editing that me and my editor had to split it in half so it wouldn’t overwhelm you guys with the word count. Hope you guys enjoy and chapter 4/the finale will be out sooner than this one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Group meeting.” Todoroki grunted, flopping onto the bed Kirishima and Togata were sitting on, (the gerudo in question groaning from exhaustion in the process).</p>
<p>Since pulling the Master Sword, the trio had been planning their attack of The Calamity extensively, calculating who would need to be where at what moment, as well as drawing up any scenarios of what might go wrong and how they would get through them.</p>
<p>And yet, despite all their planning, there was a voice in the back of Todorokis mind that told him their group wasn’t prepared yet. That <em>he </em>still wasn’t prepared yet. </p>
<p>Deep within his heart, the knight knew he should be ready to fight The Calamity at any moment- that at any second the creature could strike and that it was his own job to put it to sleep for another 10,000 years. </p>
<p>He just couldn’t shake the feeling that he had unfinished business outside of fighting it. His thoughts led him to the ciphered camera roll on the Sheikah Slate. </p>
<p>Maybe, <em>maybe </em>if he finds his last memory, he’ll be prepared to complete their- <em>his</em>- final battle.</p>
<p>“I want to find this last memory soon, but all the picture is giving me is a forested area.” The knight gripped the slate, anxiety and irritation weighing in his stomach as he glanced up at Togata and Kirishima. </p>
<p>How long had he been staring at this picture for? Not even he would be able to tell anybody. The amount of time spent observing the image only to come up clueless did nothing but annoy the boy even <em>more</em>. </p>
<p>“There <em>has</em> to be somewhere we haven’t been to- or a path we haven’t crossed or something.” Yawning, Kirishima looked at Todoroki's hands before continuing. “Is there anything in the picture that stands out?” Todoroki looked back down at the picture. He’d practically memorized every detail of the image by now, so it wasn’t like this search helped his case much either.</p>
<p>“Besides the large rock to the right and the path in the middle, no.” Dropping the slate to his lap, he rubbed his hands over his face, sighing. </p>
<p>This was <em>hopeless.</em> How the hell was he supposed to find a forest <em>this</em> generic looking when Hyrule had <em>hundreds</em> of them? Why this one? What made this one so special? Well, obviously the memory, but what even <em>happens</em> in that, and just- <em>ugh.</em></p>
<p>The knight felt a sure hand pat his shoulder. Looking up from his hands, he met Togata’s apologetic smile. </p>
<p>“I know you want to find this memory as soon as possible- and believe me, we want to as well-” The blonde reached for his bag before continuing, “-but acting frantically isn’t going to make the search any less difficult.” Pulling up the bag, he took out the map of Hyrule he had been keeping up with since day one of their journey. </p>
<p>“As far as I’ve marked on the map, we’ve basically been everywhere in Hyrule. However, this isn’t taking into account our <em>own</em> expeditions across higher terrain.” </p>
<p>
  <em>Fucking- Hylia damn it!</em>
</p>
<p>“Well,” Kirishima swung his legs off the side of the bed before standing up to stretch. “So much for divide and conquer.” He rubbed his eyes. “That being said, I’m turning in for the night. Not all of us are good with maps, sadly.”</p>
<p>Todoroki scoffed. “Really? So you’re not even going to <em>try </em>and help me?”</p>
<p>Confusion ran across Togatas and Kirishimas faces as they turned to look back at their companion. Before the former could speak up, the latter bit back. “What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean ‘what are you talking about’?” He gestures towards the malice encompassing Hyrule Castle outside of the stable. “That <em>thing </em>could decide to attack any day now! We all have to be ready the moment it strikes, but I don’t <em>feel</em> that we’re prepared-“</p>
<p>“We’ve drawn up maps and made out battle plans, Todoroki, I don’t think we can get any more prepared than we already <em>are-“</em></p>
<p>“Well then<em> I </em>don’t feel prepared-“</p>
<p>“Listen. don’t have the energy to discuss a topic like this right now. We can talk about it tomorrow morning but-“</p>
<p>“The promise of tomorrow is <em>not</em> guaranteed-”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes it is. </em>Tonight, right here, right now, all three of us are together, and we’re stable. In this lifetime, right now, tomorrow is guaranteed. Again, I can help more in the morning but-”</p>
<p>“Both of you, <em>stop it.</em>” Togata cut in. They turned to look at their older friend, only just then noticing the attention they gathered from other guests of the stable.</p>
<p>“I think that we can all agree that these past few days of planning have taken a toll on us all mentally,” He looked back and forth between the two before continuing, “but fighting isn’t going to help us. Kirishima, you should probably get some sleep. Todoroki, I’ll stay up and try to help you find the location, but only for the next half hour. Afterwards, I’m also turning in for the night for the sake of my own mental well-being, and I recommend you to do the same. Capiche?”</p>
<p>The two nodded, Todoroki looking back down at the slate as Kirishima bid them both goodnight.</p>
<p>As twilight turned to dusk, and dusk turned to night, Togata turned in as well, leaving the boy alone to his thoughts as he continued to look over the slate and physical maps in front of him. </p>
<p>
  <em>‘I should probably get to bed soon.’</em>
</p>
<p>Todoroki yawned, stretching as he did so. His eyes burned as he rubbed them, his gaze falling over to his companions resting forms. The quiet of the stables was only filled by chirping crickets- a soft breeze made the night seem only that much more peaceful.</p>
<p>It just didn’t feel <em>right.</em></p>
<p>Impatience was something that Todoroki was used to, selfishness less so; neither helped when trying to save a kingdom.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Am I enough to finish The Calamity off?’ </em>
</p>
<p>Glancing down to the Master Sword poking out of the wrappings that hid it, he lifted the weapon onto his bed. His hands ran over the royal crest as he looked out into the wild that laid past the stables entrance, and back again to his companions as he slipped out from under his sheets. </p>
<p><em>‘A night’s ride won’t hurt. I just need something to clear my head.’</em> He reasoned as he got dressed, his Champions tunic hidden under the Hylian sweater and cloak he put on. </p>
<p>Tucking the master sword and a shield onto his back, he stepped out into the moon's soft light. </p>
<p>The slate told him it was just 5 till midnight, which should give him ample time to clear his head on his ride. </p>
<p>His eyes fell back to the Very Important Map that Togata had kept up with since day one.</p>
<p>Maybe… maybe it would be a good idea to take it with him- only to properly map out the areas he’ll explore. </p>
<p><em>‘Besides,’</em> the boy reasoned as he rolled it up. <em>‘it’s not like I’m running away with it.’</em></p>
<p>Taking out Yuki without waking anyone up (well, anyone except the stablehand) was a relatively simple task, even if his mare wasn’t the most agreeable when awoken from her slumber.</p>
<p>Quietly, he set her padding and saddle on, checking the reigns and straps before mounting her and riding out.</p>
<p>Where? He didn’t know. </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Just something to clear the head.’</em>
</p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What was meant to be a simple night's ride turned into nearly treading through Central Hyrule and landing Todoroki on a river embankment, across the way from Wetland Stables. Sighing, he brushed the stray leaves from Yuki’s mane and looked around, the hillside blocking the moon's light as the path ahead was shrouded by foliage. </p>
<p>Map in hand, he looked toward the main road, the bridge a few meters away. <em>‘Turning back around would possibly mean facing a guardian.’ </em></p>
<p>Looking ahead again, he observed that the path was well worn, but not as trampled on as ones used regularly. However, this one seemed to lead directly into Central Hyrule.</p>
<p>Again, all he wanted was a quiet night's ride, not a confrontation with a guardian. </p>
<p>Glancing to his left revealed a different bridge a bit further down the river. Presumably, it could be crossed to get back to the stables.</p>
<p>With a light kick to Yuki’s side, they headed out south. </p>
<p>In hindsight, he should have been more attentive to his surroundings- to the tiny patch of trees that, for some reason, had a trail in the center despite the lack of any outside of it. </p>
<p>Making his way through the forested area caused a pulse to begin behind his eyes. A sense of nostalgia crept through his spine, almost as if-</p>
<p>As if he could recall something about this place.</p>
<p>The knight halted his horse, chest tightening. Looking around, he swiftly identified the stacked rock that had become the bane of his existence over the course of the last few days. Just as quickly, he pulled the sheikah slate from his side as he opened the album. </p>
<p>Clicking onto the final ciphered image, he lifted the slate in front of himself, matching the picture with the scenery in front of him. </p>
<p>Slowly, his heart pounding as he dismounted, the headache behind his eyes stopped.</p>
<p>Staring at the scene in front of him, he remembered. </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Rain. There was </em>so much <em>rain.</em></p>
<p><em>How could this have happened? They had all prepared for so long, </em>Izuku <em>had prepared for so long, but in the end-</em></p>
<p>
  <em>His grip tightened on Midoryia’s hand as they ran, adrenaline pumping through his veins. His Champions tunic, pants, leather boots- everything clung onto his skin as rain came down in sheets, lighting shooting through the sky. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He could feel the blisters developing in the bottom of his feet.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They have to go faster. Escape faster, run faster- get out of Central Hyrule, away from Castle Town, from Hyrule Castle-</em>
</p>
<p><em>His throat tightened up. Touya, Fuyumi, Natsuo- Mother and Father- they </em>live <em>in Castle Town, there’s </em>no way<em> they all-</em></p>
<p><em>Not right now. He has to get his prince to safety. Away</em> <em>from everything,</em> <em>from the </em>utter chaos <em>of his own kingdom-</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Midoryia’s hand slipped from the knight’s grasp. The knight heard himself let out a minute gasp.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Quick, they have t</em>o leave<em>, he can’t lose him too-</em></p>
<p><em>The sight in front of him stopped any other thoughts. Izuku lay on his hands and knees in front of him, his usual bubbly personality reduced- reduced to</em>-</p>
<p>
  <em>Skidding to a halt, Todoroki rushed back to the greenette, stopping before him. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The knight kneeled.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Under the cover of rain, the prince's sobs were hidden; his form shook as the weight of today, of the last</em> couple of minutes, <em>crashed upon his shoulders.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“Why? How did this happen?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sound of rain, once a deafening, overwhelming noise, seemed to fade into the background as the prince spoke those words. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Midoryia’s hands dug into the mud and grass as sobs continued to rack his body. His breaths came too fast, no time in between each one as he continued. </em>
</p>
<p><em>“The Guardians- the </em>Divine Beasts<em>, that </em>thing<em> turned them against us.” He choked out. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Todoroki sat frozen, unsure of what to do, of what to say. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The rain seemed to only get colder and colder, the thunder louder, the lightning brighter and the wind stronger- all as the knight truly began to process what had happened.</em>
</p>
<p><em>The rumbling felt from Mt. Lanayru. The sprint towards the castle. The pit in his stomach at the state of Castle Town, his </em>home<em>. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>The Calamity. </em>
</p>
<p><em>“Nana, Tensei, Taishiro, Keigo- they’re all trapped inside those things.” Izuku’s voice whispered out. Todoroki slowly lifted his hand, reaching to comfort, to do </em>anything<em> to show that the prince was not alone in his pain, but-</em></p>
<p>
  <em>As Midoriya's eyes grew wide in panic, as the death toll across Hyrule finally sank in. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The boy moved to hide his face behind his own dirtied hands, the mud from them smearing across his already stained face. </em>
</p>
<p><em>He has to </em>do something.<em> Just offer support, comfort, </em>anything<em>- anything to bring hope back to Midoriya- but-</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“It’s all my fault! Our only hope for sealing that beast is gone because I couldn’t get a grip of this stupid power!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But this isn’t a problem he can fight his way out of.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The prince’s hands moved to tangle in his green hair at his nape, tugging at it as Todoroki’s own reached out to stop them. Gently, he moved to cradle Midoriya’s head, the greenette laughing humorlessly.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Everything- </em>everything<em> I’ve done up until now- all the research and the training and the </em>praying<em> I’ve done- it was all for nothing.” He sniffled out. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Pulling the prince closer, Todoroki rested his forehead on Izuku’s hair, using his thumbs to caress his cheeks. </em>
</p>
<p><em>“So I really am just a </em>mistake<em>!” The prince cried as his head shot up from the knight's grip.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>“All our friends, the entire kingdom, my mother most of all-” Izuku finally met his eyes.</em>
</p>
<p><em>The heavy weight of his soaked clothes, soaked hair, soaked boots, </em>everything-<em> all of it paled in comparison to the weight of the pit in his stomach upon meeting his eyes.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The image of a boy who had truly lost all hope. One that he would never forget.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“... I tried, and I- I failed them </em>all<em>.” </em></p>
<p>
  <em>Lighting shot over head, illuminating the sorry state the two were in. Burned yet drenched clothing, tattered from fire and stray guardian beams, mud from running off road after Todoroki’ s horse got shot down. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The thunder roared as Midoryia whispered out his final grief-filled sentence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I left them all to die.“ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The final nail in the coffin, Izuku fell forward into Shotos arms, grief taking hold of his prince and refusing to let go- The failure of a monarch and the fall of a kingdom. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Cries of despair rang louder than the pounding rain as he curled his arms tighter around the green-haired boy, the knight burying his face in his hair to quietly shed his own tears.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His family. The ones he grew up with. The ones who raised him.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Castle Town is destroyed. They’re </em>dead<em>. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>His family is dead. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His friends, his family- if he survives, what’s a world without Touya’s snarky quips? Fuyumi’s chiding remarks? Natsuo’s voice correcting him about something only Natsuo would know, his mother singing her calming lullaby, his father's gruff way of showing affection-</em>
</p>
<p><em>He’s never going to experience that again, all because of this </em>cursed <em>Calamity.</em></p>
<p><em>He’s never going to experience that again because </em>he failed.</p>
<p><em>The knights' own sobs became louder and louder- cries of grief, of loss, of </em>anger.</p>
<p>
  <em>Anger at the calamity for reigning his terror across his home.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Anger at Hylia for doing little more than nothing to protect Izuku.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Anger at </em>himself<em> for not being strong enough to protect his family. His friends. His kingdom.</em></p>
<p><em>His prince- the final person worth living for. The one who taught him</em> <em>how</em> <em>to </em>live<em>.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>They sat there for what felt like ages as the rain carried on, a quiet and safe haven from the hell that raged just outside the woods’ path.</em>
</p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todoroki’s vision returned, the knight finding himself staring upwards at a clear, dark sky. The fireflies and crickets were his only company as he shakily inhaled. </p>
<p>Lowering his head, he looked down at the slate and flicked through the album., recalling the events associated with each picture. </p>
<p>He’d found them all. </p>
<p>A story for every image, all holding a key moment of his relationship with Izuku; stories that had him remember those bright eyes and freckled cheeks- his blinding smiles when completing research on ancient sheikah tech, his melodic laughter with the champion and friends alike.</p>
<p>A drop of water landed onto the screen. Two more soon followed after. Quietly, his hand moved to his cheek, hiccupping softly before collapsing on his knees. He covered his mouth and he curled in on himself, wordlessly resting his forehead against the ground. </p>
<p>100 years ago here, Todoroki held together the shards of his own sun. He held together Midoryia as he cried- <em>wallowed</em> in self hatred for all that had befallen the kingdom. </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Uncle Toshi passed on the message to visit Lady Shuzenji before attempting the Castle. Do what you will of that information.’</em>
</p>
<p>He had initially written off the idea, but…</p>
<p>Looking back to Yuki, he made his decision.</p>
<p>Wiping his nose, he slowly stood up and looked towards the end of the trail. Newfound determination filled his soul as he called out to his horse, mounting the mare before moving her forward.</p>
<p>He set out to Kakariko.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The warmth of the sun's approaching rays awoke Togata from yet another dreamless night. Groggily, he wondered if Todoroki had taken his advice and gone to sleep at any point the night prior.</p>
<p>A quick turn around revealed his supplies and already made bed. </p>
<p>Not thinking much of the knights’ absence, the blonde began to get ready for the day, deciding to take stock of their inventory.</p>
<p>Extra food? Check. Blankets? Check. Flint and steel? Check. 217 normal arrows? Check and check.</p>
<p><em>‘Great!’ </em>The soldier thought, silently smirking to himself. He’s always prided himself on his organizational expertise, an essential skill in a journey like this. ‘<em>All that’s left is...’</em></p>
<p>Previously confident shuffling turned to confusion which turned frantic when the final, the <em>most important</em>, item wasn’t in its place. If Todoroki was the last one to have it, and he wasn’t here...</p>
<p>Kirishima pulled his hair into a ponytail, watching as the blonde shuffled around everybody’s supplies. “What are you looking for Togata?” </p>
<p>The man in question wore a pensive expression as he turned to his companion. “Do you have the map by any chance, Kirishima?” </p>
<p>Confusion graced the redhead's face. “No? I thought you had it.” </p>
<p>Realization came to the Gerudo, who glanced at Todoroki’s bed before looking at the blonde again. “You ask the stablehand, I’ll look through his stuff some more.”</p>
<p>It didn’t take long to figure out that the knight had left sometime before midnight, taking both the map and <em>“some weird, glowing tablet” </em>(the stablehand’s words, not his). Kirishima’s own search led the redhead to the same conclusion.</p>
<p>“No sheikah slate?” </p>
<p>“Nope. No map?”</p>
<p>“None.” </p>
<p>This wouldn’t be so concerning if their friend didn’t already have such a terrible track record with solo expeditions.</p>
<p>The first time Todoroki had run off, he returned with 20 electric arrows, not counting the ones he had been impaled with; Vah Ruta had to be delayed a week because of that. The second had been when he decided it would be a good idea to visit the maze off the shore of Akkala- and sure, he got a diamond circlet out of it but, was the risk <em>really </em>worth it if you had to dive head first into an <em>active guardians nest?</em> </p>
<p>To summarize, the knight had a knack for always coming within a centimeter of death, even when Tensei’s healing still wasn’t recharged.</p>
<p>Togata watched as Kirishima walked outside the stables. Quietly, he re-approached the stablehand. </p>
<p>“I don’t mean to alarm you, but I apologize in advance for whatever loud noise happens in the next few seconds.”</p>
<p>The stablehand looked confused, but nodded as the blond began his countdown.</p>
<p>“3, 2, 1-“</p>
<p>“TODOROKI!!” </p>
<p>The sound of a tree hitting the ground after the scream startled everybody but the blonde. At least it wasn’t a rock like last time.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morning dew lay fresh on the blades of grass as Todoroki raced to Kakariko village, the adrenaline from the previous night's memory still coursing through his veins. </p>
<p>Izuku had waited decades- <em>a hundred years </em>for him. He refused to waste another second.</p>
<p>Sun slowly cresting over the hills as he reached the arched entrance of the Kakariko, the knight finally had a moment to breathe, taking comfort in observing the residents of the quaint village go about their morning routines.</p>
<p>The Calamity, depending on how much longer Midoriya can hold out, could very well destroy the tranquility that the village carried. While it would objectively be more efficient for him to attack as soon as possible-</p>
<p>He sighed and shook his head. No. He needed to do this for himself. He needed to, for just one day, be selfish and take back what was his. Be selfish and delay their planning for one final solo-journey.</p>
<p>Hopefully fate could forgive him.</p>
<p>Trotting up to his destination, his mind settled with the astute feeling of determination. He looked up.</p>
<p>Lady Shuzenji’s residence.</p>
<p>His grip tightened on Yuki’s reins as he gazed upon the elder sheikah’s home, a look that deeply confused the two posted guards. </p>
<p>After today, his destiny would be set. Yagi and Tenko both assured him that this was the final piece- <em>his own</em> final piece. It was just up to him to seize it.</p>
<p>Gently, he dismounted Yuki, giving her an apple from his satchel before walking up the stairs. The suggestion from her guards of waiting for the elder to awaken fell upon deaf ears, each step more difficult than the last.</p>
<p>Reaching the entrance to her house, he stopped, feet finally seeming to root themselves to the wood. </p>
<p>The answers he wants- the answers he <em>needs-</em> are just behind this door. All he has to do is <em>seize</em> it.</p>
<p>Firmly, Todoroki places both hands on the wooden doors and pushes.</p>
<p>The interior of her house lay serene and lived-in, as always. The town's book of confessions sits undisturbed on the counter right of him, as does the precious heirloom that he’s not allowed to touch. The books kept are dusted, every square inch of the house as elegant as it was homely. </p>
<p>Lady Shuzenji sat upon her stack of red pillows, wide brim hat hiding her face as she slept. </p>
<p>Slowly, the knight stepped inside, stopping once the elders assistant came down the stairs.</p>
<p>Ibara Shiozaki was a modest sheikah. Her purity was clear as she assisted her leader in daily tasks; though, she was vindictive and sharp tongued when she needed to be. Nobody in the village liked to be at the receiving end of one of her famous tongue lashings. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, barging in unannounced and so early in the morning was the perfect recipe for one, regardless of his status as champion. </p>
<p>“Lady Shuzenji isn’t meeting anyone this early in the day, and it would be best of you to wait <em>outside</em>.” Tone sharp, she fixed her green hair into a bun. The girl herself was well rested and ready to throw an unruly intruder out if needed, but stopped as Lady Shuzenji chuckled. </p>
<p>Both looked up, the elder sheikah giving Todoroki a soft smile as she beckoned him further into the house. </p>
<p>“It seems you’ve come for your final piece.” </p>
<p>He tightened his jaw and nodded. This was it. </p>
<p>Slowly getting down from her pillowed seat, the elder walked over to a counter off to the side of the house. The knight watched as she stopped before a picture he hadn’t noticed in any of his earlier visits. </p>
<p>Following her, the picture became clear in the early morning sun.</p>
<p>The image in question displayed Fort Hateno and Hateno Tower in all its glory, the remains of guardians littering it’s field as the sun shone over the scene. One of silent glory, one of a silent <em>victory</em>- </p>
<p>one that had something to do with his fate.</p>
<p>He looked down at the elder with a questioning look.</p>
<p>“Your last memory.” <em>Oh.</em></p>
<p>“You’ve got them all back- I can tell. You have that blazing fire in your eyes again. That fiery determination that got you to where you are now.” She looked up at him, hand reaching out. </p>
<p>He kneeled down in front of her, mind racing with possibilities.</p>
<p><em>‘One last memory? I supposed that would make sense.’</em> He would have to figure out where exactly in that field it was- the fields by dueling peaks were vast either way, but at least he had a clue to where the general location of it is. If he could find it, what would happen next? A sense of calm? Resolution? Contentment? Or maybe-</p>
<p>A gentle, aged hand was placed on his cheek. Smiling sadly, as if sensing his troubled thoughts, she continued. </p>
<p>“This will more than likely set you off to Hyrule Castle. But please, be sure to take extra caution in doing so. I would not like to see his Highness lose all hope if he were to return alone.” </p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>Just as quietly as the conversation began, it was over. </p>
<p>Standing back up, Todoroki gazed at the image that rested on the counter. Quickly, he pulled the sheikah slate from his hip, taking as clear a picture as he could before leaving. </p>
<p>Before he could make it to the door, the elder spoke up again. </p>
<p>“I’d think it would be best to leave a note here for your companions when they turn up later today. Gods know what they’ll do if they can’t find you.” She chuckled, patting her knee.</p>
<p><em>‘Oh Hylia.’ </em>He slowly realized. ‘<em>I guess I </em>did <em>run away.’</em> </p>
<p>Sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck, he turned around, paper and charcoal pencil placed in his hands by Shiozaki as he moved over to the counter again to write out his note. </p>
<p>
  <em>‘<strike>Leaving to find my final memory.</strike> Leaving to find myself.’ </em>
</p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sheikah slate read 10 AM as Todoroki reached Dueling Peaks Stables. Slowing to a trot, he gazed out into the tents’ back field. Horse herds ran freely between guardian remains, save for the one active guardian that he ran into early on in his journey. </p>
<p>A weight settled in his stomach as he looked around at the remains. </p>
<p>It almost feels <em>wrong </em>to have a memory in a place that was filled with so much death and despair. As if his experience here outweighs those who-</p>
<p>No. No wondering about what has or is going to happen. </p>
<p>Even then, that’s assuming the memory in this place is good.</p>
<p><em>‘I’m doing this for myself.’ </em>He stopped in front of the field, dismounting Yuki and setting out. </p>
<p>Pulling the slate from his hip, he tapped the picture of his 13th memory before beginning the search. </p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The knight walked through the field of guardian remains, stepping over puddles both large and small, watching as horse herds ran whenever he got close to them. </p>
<p>An hour passed.</p>
<p>In the distance, he could see the bokoblin camp that had been reconstructed after the last blood moon. </p>
<p>Another hour passed.</p>
<p>Guardian corpses towered over him, their lifeless bodies telling a tale of one hundred years past.</p>
<p>By then, the sun had reached its peak in the sky, its rays beating heat down onto the earth. He continued his search.</p>
<p>Looking from guardian to guardian, he didn’t realize the aforementioned field gave away to the swap it was naturally. </p>
<p>Where <em>was</em> he? </p>
<p>He looked at his location on the sheikah slate. <em>‘Ash Swamp, huh?’ </em></p>
<p>A nap was definitely in place, preferably sooner rather than later if the swaying of the world around him was anything to go by. Maybe even a lunch break- his stomach <em>did </em>feel a bit weird, especially after not eating for so long.</p>
<p>The hair on the back of his neck stood up. Immediately, the knight was on guard.</p>
<p>The thumping of horse hooves against the earth began to feel more and more sinister the longer he stood still, the natural humidity of the swamp becoming oppressive, <em>inescapable no matter how much they ran-</em></p>
<p>
  <em>They?</em>
</p>
<p>He froze.</p>
<p>A decayed guardian lay limp and rotting on a rock. The weird feeling in his stomach that he chalked up to hunger became something else- a sense of dread, screaming, <em>pleading</em> with him to run as far as possible- somewhere safer, where <em>he</em> would be safe- </p>
<p>His body seized in fear. </p>
<p>He knows this place.</p>
<p>The trembling of the ground hit its crescendo, seemingly dead guardians were miraculously alive and well, their red lights pointing through the darkness of the rain. </p>
<p>
  <em>Pointing at them.</em>
</p>
<p>His breath became short, every intake becoming harder and harder to perform- he could feel his chest heaving but <em>that doesn’t matter, not when </em>his <em>life is in danger-</em></p>
<p>The swaying of the earth became increasingly vivid, the peaceful scene morphing into something of his <em>nightmares- desperation, praying to any goddess out there to have mercy, the feeling of hopelessness-</em></p>
<p>Shivers began to rack his body; Everything felt heavier- his clothes, his eyelids, <em>everything. </em>All he wanted to do was lay down for a lifetime but he <em>can’t</em> because-</p>
<p>A voice called his name.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The rain hadn’t stopped after they’d passed Dueling Peaks, dodging the deadly beams of guardians- once their allies- every other second as they made their way towards Fort Hateno- their last hope of safety from Calamity’s grasp, and the best place to regroup if they were to make a second strike against the beast. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Exhaustion settled deeper within Todorokis very being as the two continued their rapid pace. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Midoryia had already lost his short-sword by the river after cutting off a guardians leg, the mechanical beast knocking the prince off of his feet. If he hadn’t been there the second he was knocked down, then-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His heart cried out in objection.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No time for thoughts like that. Any distraction is guaranteed death.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The thundering of the guardians following them shook the ground they ran upon. Roaring fires and dead beasts became obstacles as their path became more and more difficult to navigate, dirt turning to mud that made it just that much harder to sprint through.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Avoid the enemy. Listen for signals. Protect the prince at all costs.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In a blink of an eye, a guardian beam hit the dirt directly ahead of them. Without thinking, he moved in front of the green-haired boy as pieces of the earth rained upon the two from the explosion. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he lifted his head, he saw red- there was too little time to process the fear. He heard a scream.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A white burst of pain from his left side knocked the knight off of his balance. A high pitched ringing blared in his ears. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His consciousness shaking as he hit the ground, he could vaguely make out the sight of blood quickly pooling from his head. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was also- beeping?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Desperation and terror gripped his heart. He needed to get up. He needed to protect-</em>
</p>
<p><em>The beeping stopped as he heard another attack from the guardian. Bracing for the pain, the boy’s body shaking as he tried to stand, pleading silently that his death would be a quick and merciful one despite being told otherwise his entire </em>life-</p>
<p>
  <em>Nothing came. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When he opened his eye again, he saw Midoriya holding his Hylian Shield in front of the both of them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He must have deflected the shot.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Midoriya bought him a few seconds. Clenching his jaw, he willed himself back upon his feet in front of the green haired boy, the pounding in his head reaching a breaking point- </em>
</p>
<p><em>he won’t let Midoriya's generosity go to waste- his legs were trembling, blood oozing out of his skull at an alarming rate, and one of his ribs were </em>definitely <em>broken but-</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He was pulled back.</em>
</p>
<p><em>“Todoroki, no! Save yourself, </em>go!<em>” Midoriya pleaded as the knight staggered back. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>He refused, moving back in front of the prince- in front of the guardian that had taken notice of the two.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was no running away now. Even if it hadn’t noticed them, there was no way he could survive much longer with his injuries.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Please, Izuku. Please don’t make this harder than it already is.’ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Blood dripped down his face, his grip firm on the master sword, resilience unwavering in the face of his own demise. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Protect the prince. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The rain around them roared, and he vaguely felt Midoriya's warm presence behind him, his companionship allowing the knight to keep a steady mind in the face of his own death.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Death itself was not a forgin concept to the boy. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>From the day he pulled the Master Sword, the young Todoroki was well aware that he had a higher chance of dying than anybody else in his family- dying a death so cruel that the goddess herself would weep for him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The thought didn't bother him at the time. It was just another common fact; the sky was blue, the grass green, and Shouto Todoroki would most likely die a cruel and early death in the name of Hylia. It’s why he endured his father's harsh training regimen, Fuyumi’s endless lessons in how to heal a variety of wounds; why he never allowed himself to become attached to anybody.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Yet, here he stood, laying his life on the line for the only friend he’s ever had, his family dead before he was, instead of the other way around.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The knight looked up to the guardian towering over them, sword at the ready as it’s blue gaze locked on to the pair, taking aim. </em>
</p>
<p><em>Midoriya was the only person who had understood the weight resting on his- on </em>both of their<em>- shoulders. He saw through the cold exterior the knight had put up and smashed through it.</em></p>
<p><em>With the prince, Shouto could </em>breathe<em>. Formalities and rules ceased to exist, the two choosing to instead just exist next to each other. </em></p>
<p><em>Midoriya showed him the beauty life had to offer outside of prayers and training- music to listen to, science to discover, dances to learn- he showed him the beauty of it all and opened his eyes to a life worth living </em>after<em> the calamity.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>And for that, he would forever be grateful.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘And for that.’ His arms trembled as he stood, ready to face his fate.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I will gladly give my life.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“NO!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was a sharp tug on his collar as Midoriya moved in front of him, arm stretched out. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A blinding white light illuminated the area around them, warm and filling in every crevice of darkness it had to offer. Time seemed to stop, the lifeless machines shocked into a frozen state. The ground ceased its trembling. Guardians deactivated and fell into lifeless beings, the once powerful creatures no more than husks of their former selves.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘His sealing power’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Todoroki smiled, a bout of dizziness knocking him over mere seconds after.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Midoriya's voice loudly trembled in fear, the prince moving onto his knees to place the knight's head in his lap. “No- No! Todoroki- come on, stay awake- please!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The knight himself felt sticky blood dripping down his sweat-laden face. The pain began to kick in as the adrenaline wore off.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With a shaky hand, he used what little strength he had left to reach up, wiping away the heavy flow of tears that cascaded down Izuku’s face before gently caressing his cheek, the boy falling still at the action. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Darkness crept at the corners of his eyes as he tried to speak, his energy draining faster and faster..</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please don’t cry for me, Izuku.” The knight dropped his hand back to his chest as he tried to get one last look at the land he called home.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Vaguely, he heard the thunder overhead. Vaguely, he heard Izuku’s sobs. Vaguely, he felt his cold hand being held by a much warmer one.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Recently, he had found himself not wanting to die at a young age. Maybe he would build a cozy cabin in the middle of nowhere, spending the rest of his days traveling from village to village on his own time, not the time of the king and all of Hyrule. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe Midoriya would be by his side as they discovered new plants and animals, the boy's fascination with science being allowed in a world post-calamity.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Looking back to the boy himself, face wet from a mixture of both rain, sweat and tears, he realized.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He realized he would willingly take on anything, even death itself, to make sure Izuku could live on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In his final moments, he used the last of his strength to look into the green-haired boys’ eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He coughed, the taste of metal filling his mouth before catching his breath again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Please, live for me.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In turn, he heard Midoriya's cries grow louder, the boy forgetting to breathe in his grief. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Closing his eyes, he felt a forehead pressing against his own, the tears ceasing for a moment as Izuku caught his breath for a mere few seconds-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you-” his voice wavered before attempting to gain control of his breathing once more.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you for giving me something worth living for.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He smiled.</em>
</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>
  <em>Lightning shot overhead, illuminating the field of guardian carcasses as Midoriya curled over Todoroki’s unconscious body. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Defeat pulled at the edges of his mind, Shouto’s breathing becoming more shallow by the second as his own evened out.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Silently</em>, <em>he mourned.</em></p>
<p><em>An entire kingdom</em> in ruins<em> because of his incompetence. Families split, towns destroyed, that natural order of Hyrule in </em>chaos<em> because of him-</em></p>
<p>
  <em>His first friend, lifeless in his arms.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Slowly, he lifted his head up to gaze upon his fallen comrade. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His knight looked peaceful in death. No worry lines, no stoic mask to wear in the face of his responsibilities. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But there would also be no smile at Midoriyas own dumb jokes; no laughter as the prince read the map incorrectly, no quiet looks of happiness round the campfire at night, not even-</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He never got the chance to inform Shouto of his affections.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Turns out the rumors were true</em>. <em>He really was the heir to a throne of nothing.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Quietly, he gazed at the chaos that once was, taking in the sight of the corpse-like guardians.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The reality around him felt false- warped, like this was some sort of nightmare he would wake up from, his mother at the ready to comfort him despite the numerous nannies who would offer to do it for her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alas, there was no servant to wake him up for breakfast; no mother to hold him close as she sang her lullaby of comfort; no knight to shake him from a nightmare, telling him they should probably get a head start on their travels before the sun was full.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No more of any of that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> And it was all his fault.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Taking a deep breath, he contemplated his next step. Would he continue to Fort Hateno, attempting to regroup? Would he go back to Hyrule Castle, facing the calamity head-on?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked back down at his knight.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe it would be best to give him a proper burial before he did any of that, if only to pay respect to the boy who changed his life.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before he could move, a soft sound pierced through the rain fall, immediately catching his attention. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Master Sword. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was… glowing? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hylia's weapon repeated the message, louder this time to ensure the prince would understand it clearly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He can… still be saved?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“DEKU!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Were he not in the state he was in at that moment, the prince would have flinched at the use of the old insult turned nickname being yelled at such a volume. Yet, when he heard that voice, a small wave of relief washed over him- if there was somebody who could help him get the job done, it was him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Midoriya looked up to see Bakugou staggering towards them. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The blonde had Kirishima’s charred arm over his shoulder as he carried the Gerudo. If it weren’t for the rain and storm clouds, he would have been able to see the blood loss coming from both arms and midsection. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Not that the blonde himself looked any better. While he didn’t have life-threatening injuries, the defeat present in his stance and posture told Midoriya all he needed to know.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“What happened?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Are you alright?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They asked simultaneously. Though redundant, the concern was clear, the answer painted on both of their faces as Midoriya’s emotionless eyes gazed onto a sniffling Bakugo. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Emotionless, save for the small fire of determination beginning to ignite. The prince looked back towards the weapon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“The sword; My part in this isn’t done yet.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Before the soldier could ask any questions, the sound of hoofbeats and running interrupted the two. A blond horse stopped a few feet away, sheikah guards following not too far behind.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Your highness! Are you alright?” Said guards were swift in their arrival and quick in their attention.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A quick glance at the blonde horses’ riders confirmed his suspicions- Father Amajiki was the rider, Togata behind him; just as the sword said they would be.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To say Togata was worse for wear would be an understatement- his injuries were almost as bad as Shouto’s- the right side of his face bloodied, barely missing his eye by less than an inch. The blood soaked through Father Amajiki’s cloak, staining the white fabric permanently. The priest himself was shaking like a leaf, eyes rimmed red and puffy. It seemed as if more tears were threatening to spill if he had to glance at the blondes injuries again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Everything- Father Amajikis’ tears, Bakugos heavy breathing, Shoutos lack thereof, even the sheikah guards standing attentively, awaiting his next command- were reminders of just how devastated the kingdom had become in the last couple of hours. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If he didn’t act fast, there would be no kingdom to save.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Looking back down at the sword, the fire of determination in his eyes grew, the flames stretching taller and taller, up into the heavens where Hylia Herself resided.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Now was the time to make a move.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His command cut through the tension, quickly catching everybody’s undivided attention. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We don’t have time to lose. Take Todoroki and the others to the Shrine of Resurrection and its two antichambers.” He looked back down at Shouto’s face before making eye contact, this time with his childhood acquaintance and The High Priest. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Father Amajiki, Kaachan.” The two leaned forward, awaiting their next command.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You two are to aid me in returning the sword, as well as meeting the calamity head on in order to sedate it. Of course, you do not have to if you do not wish, but by command of the sword-”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Cut the crap, Deku.” The blonde interrupted. “Of course we’ll go with you. Shitty monster needs to learn his place somehow.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Father Amajiki’s voice was heard over the rain as well, “It would be an honor to work alongside you to defeat this evil. And, please-” his grip on the reigns of his horse tightened, “Call me Amajiki. No need to use formalities in such a situation.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For the first time since the calamity had struck, the green-haired boy allowed himself to hope that everything would turn out okay in the end. He felt himself nod before looking back towards the guards.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If you don’t get him and the others there we are going to lose them forever. Do I make myself clear?” His voice was strong and authoritative, the opposite of what he had been feeling for the past few hours. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The two sheikah guards looked towards Bakugou and Amajiki, both holding their respective loved ones. They nodded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“We have no time to lose.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The first guard politely asked Amajiki to dismount the blonde horse. Wordlessly, the high priest nodded and quickly got off the saddle. Midoriya saw him press the back of Togatas hand to his forehead, muttering what he could only assume were prayers, before walking a few feet away from the scene, keeping his head down the entire time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A few seconds later, more guards arrived, bringing along two more horses, the prince's orders traveling quickly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The second guard took care of Kirishima, taking the weight off of Bakugou and placing the redhead on a grey mare. The soldier looked like he wanted to say something- maybe he would snap at the guard, curse his existence alongside his entire bloodline for handling Kirishima just a bit too roughly- but no words came out. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>For the first time Midoriya had seen, Bakugo was silent, a cloak of grief wrapped heavily around his shoulders in place of Kirishima's arm.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The extra guards stood protecting the field from any possible danger that may be coming for the prince.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Bakugou watched as what felt like the aftermath of a war unfolded around him, lit field fires being put out by the rain as the dead lay in their eternal slumber. He stared forward aimlessly, at </em>nothing,<em> as if not comprehending the world at large.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Amajiki chanced a glance up at the scene. After a few seconds of staring, he shook his head and turned to look away, the threatening tears from earlier finally spilling down. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Another guard finally came up to Midoriya, taking Shouto from his lap and placing him on the final horse brought in.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had nothing left to say to the knight, his last words striking a chord within himself.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He would live. For himself. For Shoto. For Hyrule.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A few seconds later, 3 guards ran the horses to the Shrine Of Resurrection. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The prince inhaled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In just a few hours, Hyrule was in ruin.</em>
</p>
<p><em>So much had changed in such a short span of time. How hard was it to believe that earlier today, he had set out on an adventure to Mt. Lanayru with Shouto and the rest of the champions? Nobody could have predicted that later that day- the day of his </em>17th birthday-<em> all of his friends would be dead.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The thought only fueled his determination more. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He exhaled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They were this kingdom's final hope.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Getting up, he picked up the sword and it’s sheath, putting on both before nodding to the priest and soldier- now his only allies- to follow him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I will not allow your sacrifices to be in vain.’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——</p>
<p>
  <em>‘.....Shouto.’</em>
</p>
<p>A familiar voice whispered to him as the remnants of the past slipped away, senses returning as he listened attentively. </p>
<p><em>‘It seems as though you’ve recovered your main memories of us from 100 years ago. We are here, awaiting your fight with The Calamity in Hyrule Castle. The time has come for you to </em>defeat<em> him.’ </em></p>
<p>The voice filled his body with determination, his heart singing with hope as a smile found its way onto his face. Eyes misty, the knight shakily smiled as he took in the scene around him. </p>
<p>The ground no longer trembled. The sky no longer poured down rain. A light breeze ran through the fields, ruffling his own red-and-white hair and filling him with a sense of relief. </p>
<p>Looking down to the slate in his hands, Shouto realized that, for the first time since he woke up in the Shrine Of Resurrection, his mind felt whole. No blank spaces, no uncertainty for what happened in each photo. </p>
<p>Grin present on his face, he began to swipe through his collection.</p>
<p>Midoriya dragged him off to explore when they should’ve been heading to Rito village to visit champion Keigo. The two training together because he didn’t want to be a helpless royal. Spending their shared time reading over Midoriya's notes. The small glances they’d steal from one another, light smiles and soft touches. </p>
<p>He could almost visualize it.</p>
<p><em>‘A smile like the sun.</em>’</p>
<p>“<em>Todoroki!!</em>”</p>
<p>The knight turned to see Togata and Kirishima galloping towards him on their horses, worry evident on both of their faces. Though it should be a sight of comfort- knowing his two companions hadn’t gotten killed or injured in his time away- he couldn’t help but feel a tiny sense of dread wash over him.</p>
<p>By the quick yet forceful way Kirishima hopped off of his horse to stomp towards Shouto, he felt like he had a right to that feeling. His shoulders tensed as the redhead walked up to grab them, proceeding to shake him like a rag doll. </p>
<p>“<em>What the hell were you thinking, running off in the middle of the night?!” </em>He yelled.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Oh Hylia.’ </em>
</p>
<p>“Do you have any idea how <em>long</em> it took for us to find you?! You left <em>everything</em> behind- except both of the Hylia damned maps! We thought you decided to say <em>‘screw the Gods’</em>’ and head out for Hyrule Castle!” His friends’ shaking grew more violent as the speech continued. </p>
<p>“Not <em>one</em> message left behind until we tracked you down in Kakariko! Do you know how worried we were?! Togata almost gave himself a heart attack when you showed no sign of coming back-”</p>
<p>“Uh, actually-” the blonde interrupted as he fed both horses apples, holding up his index finger before pointing towards Kirishima, “-that sounds more along the lines of what <em>you</em> did.”</p>
<p>Taking advantage of the distraction (the redheads' eyes seemed to scream <em>‘who’s side are you on?’</em>), the knight moved his hands to grab Kirishima's wrists, tugging them off his shoulders as he attempted to settle his brain in his skull. He heard a laugh come from the third boy before he spoke.</p>
<p>“All jokes aside, you <em>did</em> seriously have us worried, your grace.” Togata's eyes were sharp as he rested his hands on his hips. Kirishima nodded vigorously in agreement as he took his wrists out of Todoroki’s grip. The knight laughed weakly, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. </p>
<p>“And for that, I apologize.” his eyes shifted over to the rotting guardian that triggered his memory in the first place, continuing his explanation. ”The ride began as a quest to clear my mind, but became me finally completing this puzzle.” He gestured towards the slate in his hands, a smile returning to his face. </p>
<p>‘<em>The time has come for me to defeat him.</em>’</p>
<p>A new blaze of determination sparked in his chest. Opening the map on the slate while handing his two friends the physical one, he set out towards his horse, purpose in every step he took. </p>
<p>Confused, both friends followed in his footsteps, not sure exactly <em>where</em> he was planning on riding to after pulling a stunt like that. </p>
<p>“Heeeeeey, Todoroki-” Kirishima began, catching up with the boy before falling into step with him, “Where are you planning to go right now?” </p>
<p>Abruptly the knight ceased his steps, turning to stare at the redhead for a few seconds before setting the slate on his hip and feeding his horse an apple. </p>
<p><em>‘Hopefully,’</em> he thought as he took the reins of Yuki, <em>‘both of them will understand why I need to do this.’</em></p>
<p>Unfortunately, if Kirishima snatching the reins out of his hands is anything to go by, they probably <em>don’t</em>.</p>
<p>“You mean to tell me,” the redhead's voice was low; Todoroki doubts he would have been able to hear it if he wasn’t listening as closely as he was, “-that you intend to rush Hyrule Castle <em>by yourself</em> after everything you just pulled with the two of us?”</p>
<p>The knight looked away. This only seemed to anger his friend further, the almost-playful atmosphere from earlier dissapaiting into something much more hostile.</p>
<p>“Did you even sleep <em>at all</em>, Todoroki? What are you going to <em>do</em>?” Kirishima's laugh was borderline hysterical. “You can’t just run into Hyrule Castle, sword at the ready without a plan!” Gently pulling on the reins in his hand, the redhead brought Yuki close to him. </p>
<p>At the sudden mention of his lack of sleep, the knight's muscles seemed to grow tired, the pain in his stomach from skipping last night's dinner and this morning's breakfast catching up to him as well.</p>
<p><em>‘That doesn’t matter.’ </em>Though his argument went unspoken, the message came through loud and clear to his companions. <em>‘Not when </em>he’s <em>waited this long. Not when </em>he<em> says it’s time.’</em></p>
<p>Todoroki glared at the Gerudo boy before turning the scowl towards Togata, beginning a staredown between the two. </p>
<p>Even if Kirishima was right, even if his muscles were starting to yell at him to rest and his eyes grew itchy with lack of sleep and the tears he shed, he shouldn’t rest. </p>
<p><em>He </em>couldn’t <em>rest.</em></p>
<p>“He’s <em>waiting</em> in there for me and you want me to wait around and rest some more?” He scoffed, words leaving his mouth before he could stop them. He could feel it now, the exhaustion seeping faster into his body, legs aching and feet sore from constant exploration and riding. He rubbed his eyes.</p>
<p>This time, Togata was the one to reply.</p>
<p>“<em>Yes. </em>If you go in there now you’ll be ground up into a pile of mush- <em>the realm will be left without a hero-</em>” </p>
<p>“<em>Really?</em>” Hot anger flowed through his body, his hands that resided at his sides turning to fists. “You don’t <em>think-</em>” the knight stomped up to his friend, poking an accusing finger at his chest, “<em>you don’t think I already know that?!</em> You don’t think that for <em>most of my life </em>I wasn’t <em>reminded </em>of that, no matter how much I trained? No matter how much I tried to <em>protect-”</em></p>
<p>Abruptly, he stopped. Quietly, he closed his eyes and returned his balled up fists back to his sides before resuming his eye contact with the blonde.</p>
<p>“I <em>failed </em>the first time at the cost of this kingdom and those who <em>used to </em>and <em>currently</em> live in it.” His eyes narrowed, scrutinizingly staring at Togata. “I wouldn’t expect <em>you two</em> to understand.” He spat out.</p>
<p>The knight turned and began to walk away, something akin to guilt welling up in his chest. </p>
<p>Just as he thought they would allow him to be on his way, he felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him back before he came face to face not with his friend, but Mirio Togata, Captain of Hylia's Royal Regimen. </p>
<p>“Todoroki.” His voice was short and curt, the hand on his shoulder firm as his stare looked straight through him, “Kirishima and I- we’re the <em>only ones</em> who understand what you’ve been through.”</p>
<p>Unable to think of a proper response to his companions sudden change in demeanor, he continued. “You <em>know</em> what it looks like in there- we’ve <em>been in there. It's hell.”</em> </p>
<p>His blue eyes lit with anger as he stared at the knight, his glare far worse than Todoroki’s own had been. Steadily and with purpose, he moved his other hand to rest on the knight's other shoulder, leaning in close as if about to tell a secret.</p>
<p>“<em>You think you’re the only one who wants to rush Hyrule Castle?</em>” </p>
<p>The question hung heavy in the air as grey clouds moved through the area. Kirishima hadn’t turned away from where he stood with Yuki’s reins, gaze firmly set on the horse in front of him. The last of Todoroki’s energy left him, he sighed as he looked at the grass at his feet. </p>
<p>Still close to his face, Togata continued,</p>
<p>“I <em>can’t</em> tell you <em>how many times</em> I’ve wanted to take Calamity by myself- wanted to head the Hyrule Castle and <em>finish</em>this Todoroki- just take the slate and <em>teleport</em> there.” Togata’s voice was harsh as he continued- eyes glassy, gripping his shoulders more and more tight as the knight felt his head start to pulse. </p>
<p>He’s cried all the tears he had left. </p>
<p>Togata, sensing his defeat, loosened the hands on his shoulders before pulling the knight into a hug, whispering to him one final message.</p>
<p>“I know you want to do this now, but we have to do this <em>right</em>. We can’t afford to lose, <em>especially</em> after all we’ve been through.” </p>
<p>Slowly, Kirishima turned towards the two, his hand still firmly holding the reins as Todoroki looked up to meet his gaze. A small smile of understanding was shared between them, Togata adding his own into the mix a few seconds later. </p>
<p>The redhead patted his shoulder. “Come on, it's gonna drizzle soon and we need to plan— and you need to sleep.” Smiling, he tapped Todoroki’s nose as he gave out his signature, sharky smile. </p>
<p>Todoroki nodded as Togata stepped back to whistle for his and Kirishima’s horses. Slowly, the trio made their way to Dueling Peaks stables on foot and prepared for what was to come next.</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The trio took a week to prepare, catching up on sleep and raiding bokoblin camps; Togata mapping out what he knew of the Castle from memory, Kirishima prepping elixirs and hearty meals for them and Todoroki adding to their weapons stash. </p>
<p>Songs were sung, jokes were cracked, memories were made. At one point, Kirishima had been dared to go around and ask if anybody was in possession of “A Loud King flower”, much to Togata's and Todoroki’s entertainment and the redheads embarrassment. After all-</p>
<p>“Who <em>hasn’t </em>heard of the Loud King flower? It’s <em>all</em> the rage these days!”</p>
<p>The poor patrons' expressions ranged from confused to angry to cocksure- that last one coming from a man who <em>insisted </em>that he knew more about the made-up flower than Kirishima did, subtly trying to sprinkle in his own <em>“knowledge”</em> about <em>such a sacred flower.</em></p>
<p>“-and it’s <em>humble</em> yet <em>spiritual </em>origins-” the redhead continued, “‘borne of the rage of Hylia’s worshippers, in the midst of the worst conflict between Ritos and Hylians all of Hyrule had ever seen- made with the black feathers of a fallen Rito, still red in the middle from the blood spilled that day.’”</p>
<p>“Actually,” the middle aged hylian pushed his glasses up, most likely a tactic to intimidate him, Kirishima noted, “-there have been scholarly debates over weather that was the <em>true</em> origin of it. Others insist it was from the times of <em>Zora </em>and Hylian conflict. Of course,” the man smirked, “I didn’t expect <em>you</em> to know about it.”</p>
<p>“Well, <em>sir</em>,” he challenged back, “I’ll have you know that I <em>do, </em>in fact, know about those debates. I just assumed you were caught up in all the latest news about it- after all” the look on the Gerudos face turned smug, “it was proven last year that the Rito origin theory was correct, as it tells the story in their ancient scrolls.”</p>
<p>The man guffawed, but was unable to take another <em>bullshit</em> theory out before Togata called over Kirishima for dinner, saying that “Todoroki went outside and I fear for all of our lives whenever he gets close to a cooking pot.”</p>
<p>Making a swift exit, the redhead sat between his two friends, rationing out the soup while telling them that he’s <em>‘never doing something like that again’ </em>and that he was <em>‘embarrassed out of his mind’ </em>and that it was <em>‘the worst experience of both of his lives.’</em></p>
<p>Togata and Todoroki shared a silent look before nodding. They both knew that if asked, Kirishima would do the dare all over again.</p>
<p>Nevertheless, they all dug in as a pleasant buzz filled the air.</p>
<p>Hyrule Castle was a looming shadow over the three as they sat around the fire Todoroki had made. Despite the all encompassing doom that they were certain to encounter the next day, a cozy feeling surrounded the trio.</p>
<p>The fire cracked and popped as the night continued, the sky clear as Todoroki looked upwards. Gazing upon the stars that dotted the night-sky, he could discern certain constellations. </p>
<p>“That’s ‘The Twilight Wolf’, if you were wondering.” Togata commented. Todoroki’s surprised expression met the blonds, a smile as he continued to eat. Kirishima looked up at the night sky as he hummed. </p>
<p>“We’ve spent so much time trying to save Hyrule and getting our collective memories back that I forgot how calming the stars are.” He chuckled, watching out of the corner of his eye as Todoroki stared at the night sky. </p>
<p>
  <em>‘You really are a sappy little shit, aren’t you shitty hair?’ </em>
</p>
<p>He remembers laying under the same sky in a different time with Bakugou. It had been a long day of training with one another, patrolling Castle Town and spending time around the castle grounds. After making sure nobody else would bother them, they had finally gotten some alone time with each other, riding out through Central Hyrule’s field before stopping to settle on the grass. </p>
<p>The cool breeze brought Kirishima out of his thoughts, the redhead moving to finish his stew. </p>
<p>“That one ‘The Seventh Holder’.” Todoroki commented, moving a hand to point to a cluster of bright stars, each that made up their own constellation. Togata looked up and nodded as he found what the knight was pointing at.</p>
<p>“They say she was a Gerudo, strong in her determination and as fierce as the sandstorms that marked the desert.” Togata nodded as Todoroki explained. There was a small, distant memory of him hunched over a massive tome of stars that the prince had pulled aside to present to him. </p>
<p><em>“They say” his voice was soft as his fingers moved across the pages, “that, great rulers and warriors get a place among the constellations.” Gently, he looked up and smiled at the knight- </em>his<em> knight. “I hope that one day we get to be up there, Todoroki.” </em></p>
<p>The boy in question turned to finish the bowl of stew in his hands. All three were tired as Togata took first watch, leaving the other two to rest as the night carried on.</p>
<p>Tomorrow would come the end of their never-ending adventure.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to ask any questions on my main tumblr blog (BusyBiscute) and side blog (bakingbiscuit) as well as in the comments!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>